I Think I Love You
by NerdME
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang wanita single berusia 20 tahun yang mempunyai cita-cita sebagai penulis novel tiba-tiba mendapat wasiat dari kakeknya soal pernikahan. Siapakah lelaki yang dipilih sang kakek untuk Sakura?/ Chap 5 has been added/
1. Wasiat dari Kakek Haruno

**Hehehe… halo semuanya! Aku kembali lagi dengan pairing SasuSaku, karena mereka memang pairing favoritku (maaf yang anti SasuSaku). Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya, maaf kalo jelek soalnya aku emang ga berbakat menulis sih. Hehehe…**

I think I love you

SasuSaku

Rated: T

Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang wanita single berusia 20 tahun yang mempunyai cita-cita sebagai penulis novel tiba-tiba mendapat wasiat dari kakeknya soal pernikahan. Siapakah lelaki yang dipilih sang kakek untuk Sakura?

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: TYPO, OOC, JELEK, EYD KACAU, ABAL-ABAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME!**

**Chapter 1: Wasiat Dari Kakek Haruno**

Sore ini sangat dingin dengan hujan yang lumayan deras tiada henti mengguyur Konoha City. Jalanan terlihat tampak sepi hanya sebagian orang-orang yang ada keperluan khusus keluar rumah sementara beberapa orang lebih memilih berada dirumah. Biasanya mereka yang menghabiskan waktu yang senggang seperti ini dirumah dengan ditemani oleh teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan yang pas untuk hari yang dingin seperti itu. Tidak seperti gadis—maksudku wanita berumur 20 tahun bernama Haruno Sakura, masih single alias belum punya pacar sedang berkutat di depan laptop pink kesayangannya di kamar pink nya juga. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, pasti semua orang tahu dia bukan sedang bermain game atau membuka internet dan membuka akun facebook atau twitter. Dia sedang menulis cerita di Microsoft Word di laptop nya itu. Bisa dibilang dia mempunyai cita-cita menjadi penulis novel terkenal. Dia senang menulis cerpen dari kecil, sekarang dia mencoba menulis novel dengan genre romance atau bisa dibilang seperti novel remaja.

Yah, tapi sungguh keterlaluan bukan kalau sedari tadi pagi kerjaannya hanya menulis novelnya saja sampai-sampai sarapan yang ada di dekatnya saja tidak disentuh. Ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi menandakan ada pesan penting di hiraukannya saja kecuali ada panggilan penting. Kalau begini kita bisa tahu penyebab seorang Haruno Sakura belum memiliki pacar sekalipun karena waktunya habis untuk novelnya yang *menurutnya* masih bab 24 ketimbang mencari lelaki yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupnya padahal usianya sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat keluarganya sangat khawatir—mereka sudah berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk segera mencari suami tapi Sakura sangat keras kepala, dia bilang lelaki itu bisa kapan saja tapi novelnya sangat penting untuk hidupnya karena uangnya bisa ia gunakan lumayan untuk membayar kuliahnya jadi dia tidak menyusahkan orang tuanya. Hei, walaupun Sakura keras kepala tapi ia tetaplah anak yang tidak mau menyusahkan orang tuanya. Sakura jugalah seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih langsat dan lesung pipi nya muncul saat dia tersenyum, senyumannya manis, tinggi dan berat badannya yang ideal, ia selalu mendapat nilai baik di kampusnya, lumayan popular, perfect lah pokoknya untuk kategori para cowok dan Sakura, err—anaknya baik, periang dan ceria. Tentu saja tidak heran kalau dia adalah perempuan yang selalu mendapat kartu valentine terbanyak di kampusnya kalau hari valentine jadi bisa dibilang ia tidak akan sulit mencari suami yang pantas untuknya.

Pokoknya hari ini Sakura ingin menyelesaikan beberapa bab untuk novelnya mumpung hari ini tugas kuliahnya tidak ada. Nah, kalau sudah selesai menyelesaikan beberapa bab yang belum kelar-kelar juga dari tadi dan hujannya juga sudah reda, ia berencana untuk menjenguk kakeknya yang sedang sakit-sakitan sekalian ingin juga memberikan kue tar buatannya. Oya, aku hampir lupa kalau Sakura tinggal di apartement milik ayahnya, ia ingin hidup mandiri dan memang ayahnya yang juga menyuruhnya soalnya kakek Sakura tinggal dirumah mereka jadi rumah agak sempit kalau mereka semua berkumpul disitu.

DRRT… DRRT… DRRT…

Ponsel jenis Android milik Sakura berbunyi, kali ini khusus panggilan masuk. Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari ibunya.

"Moshi-moshi, Kaa-san! Ada apa Kaa-san meneleponku?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura mengaktifkan fitur speakerphone nya lalu menaruhnya di samping laptop. Dia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Dari seberang sana, sang ibu menjawab, "Sakura, bisa kamu ke rumah sebentar. Kakekmu mau berbicara sesuatu padamu. Ini penting!"

Sakura dengan cepat menjawab, "Tadinya aku juga berpikir mau kesana kalau hujan sudah reda tapi sepertinya bukannya makin reda malah makin menjadi-jadi. Kalau penting, langsung saja panggil kakek, sini biar aku bicara padanya!"

"Tidak bisa, Sakura! Kakekmu ingin langsung bertemu padamu. Oh ayolah, kau sudah lama tidak pulang. Kedua adikmu juga sudah rindu padamu!"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Inilah kesamaan antara dirinya dan sang ibu, sama-sama keras kepala. "Baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi!"

Lalu dia mematikan panggilan dari ibunya itu. Dia menyimpan ceritanya ke file di My Document dan flashdisk nya. Mematikan laptop nya dan segera bergegas merapikan diri untuk pulang ke rumah tercinta.

Sakura mengenakan kaus berwarna pinknya dan ditutup oleh jaketnya yang agak tebal lalu menggunkan celana jeans panjangnya. Ia memotong beberapa potongan kue tar buatannya dan dimasukan ke kotak makanan yang berwarna pink juga lalu ia masukan dalam tas nya yang berwarna pink. Hebat bukan semua barangnya berwarna pink karena pink itu adalah warna kesukaannya. Ia menutup pintu apartement dan menguncinya. Cuaca sangat dingin, jalanan terlihat sepi. Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengambil payungnya dan memakainya. Ia berjalan mencari halte bus agar ia bisa naik bus menuju rumahnya lumayan harganya daripada dia naik taksi. Di halte itu ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seorang lelaki yang berwajah err—bisa dibilang tampan dan berambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna biru tua yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya sedang duduk di bangku halte sambil memakai headset nya dan membaca sebuah koran baru yang dijual oleh pedagang-pedagang yang biasanya lewat di halte ini. Seandainya bangku panjang halte itu tidak penuh, Sakura memilih untuk duduk tapi masalahnya orang-orang duduk disitu entah untuk berteduh atau menunggu bus sama seperti dirinya jadi dia berdiri menunggu datangnya bus.

"Ah, bus nya lama sekali sih!" gerutunya, ia sudah tidak tahan berdiri lama-lama sambil menunggu datangnya bus tujuan kearah rumahnya.

"Memang. Kalau hujan deras seperti ini, bus yang biasanya lewat jadi lama mungkin jalanan licin jadi mereka harus berhati-hati." timpal seorang ibu berambut panjang yang sepertinya juga sedang menunggu bus datang—dia terlihat mirip dengan seorang lelaki yang tampan yang berambut pantat ayam itu yang duduk disamping sang ibu.

"Memangnya ibu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, segera duduk disamping sang ibu saat melihat ada bangku yang tidak di duduki lagi.

"Kami mau pulang ke rumah." jawab sang Ibu, "kalau kau?"

"Mau ke rumah orangtua." jawab Sakura, "memangnya ibu sama siapa pergi?"

"Kamu sudah menikah?" tanya sang ibu itu, heran.

"Oh tidak. Aku belum menikah. Aku tinggal di apartement jadi aku pulang ke rumah orangtua ku. Hmm.. ibu memang tidak dijemput anak ibu sampai sendirian pulangnya? Harusnya dia menjemput ibu apalagi saat hujan begini. Apa dia tidak peduli pada ibu sampai tidak mau menjemput ibu? Anak macam apa dia? Kalau aku jadi ibu, aku akan membentak dia. Dasar tidak tahu diri sama ibunya sendiri seperti itu!" kata Sakura, panjang lebar. Sakura memang polos hingga ia tidak sadar kalau orang yang ada disamping ibu itu sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sakura mendengus kesal saat melihat orang di samping ibu itu marah-marah tidak jelas padanya.

"Ini anak ku!" tunjuk sang Ibu pada orang yang barusan memberi tatapan tajam dan menyeramkan padanya. Sakura tersontak kaget, "Apa?"

"Hehehe… iya dia memang pendiam. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Usianya baru 21 tahun, dia kuliah di Konoha University sekaligus calon pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp." jelas sang ibu, "—dan namaku Uchiha Mikoto. Maaf mengagetkan mu ya.."

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Pasalnya keluarga 'Uchiha' itukan keluarga paling ternama di Konoha City bahkan diakui di dunia juga. Bisnisnya yang besar-besaran dan mempunyai cabang dimana-mana. Bahkan sekalinya Namikaze Corp juga terkenal masih saja tekuk lutut terhadap Uchiha Corp dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak dari pebisnis terkenal, Uchiha Fugaku dan dokter terkenal, Uchiha Mikoto. Jadi apalah dirinya sendiri disini, "tapi kenapa anda tidak naik mobil saja? Ke-kenapa malah menunggu bus?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Mobil Sasuke masuk bengkel karena rusak. Sopir kami juga sedang mengantarkan ayah Sasuke ke bandara. Jadi mau tidak mau kami pulang naik bus tapi sepertinya Sasuke maunya naik taksi. Nah, kami menunggu disini dulu sampai hujan reda yah walau tadi Sasuke sempat tersiksa oleh beberapa orang-orang yang menunggu hujan reda juga disini apalagi perempuan-perempuan genit. Untungnya aku sudah menjodohkan dia dengan seseorang jadi kalau mereka sudah menikah, perempuan-perempuan genit tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke lagi. Benar tidak?"

"I-iya, benar!"

TIN…TIN…TIN…

Bus yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura datang. Dia berpamitan dengan Mikoto tadi dan berlari masuk kedalam bus. Mikoto hanya tersenyum saat Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada dirinya.

"Sasuke?" panggil sang ibu.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya dia Haruno Sakura, orang yang kakekmu jodohkan padamu. Lihat ini fotonya!" seru Mikoto, sambil menyerahkan selembar foto anak kecil berambut warna merah muda yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memerhatikannya dengan seksama, "Hn."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Mikoto, memastikan.

Tiba-tiba taksi yang sudah ditunggu Sasuke dan ibunya datang. Mereka masuk dalam taksi dan diam dalam perjalanan.

'Aku tidak tahu, Kaa-san!' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" teriak Sakura dari luar rumah sambil membuka sepatunya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Okaeri, Sakura!" sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya.

Sakura segera memberikan kotak makanannya pada ibunya. Ibunya pergi menuju dapur dan Sakura segera menuju ke kamar kakeknya yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ada apa kakek memanggilku untuk pulang ke rumah?" tanya Sakura, malas.

"Nanti makan malam, kita berkumpul diruang makan. Ada yang hendak aku sampaikan pada kalian semua." Jawab kakek Sakura, Danzo.

Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Untung Sakura membawa flashdisk nya, jadi dia bisa memakai komputer dirumah nya untuk melanjutkan novelnya sambil menunggu ibunya menghidangkan makan malam nanti. Tapi hatinya masih tidak tenang karena kakeknya akan memberitahu dirinya sesuatu, apa itu? Dia tidak tahu. Konsentrasinya buyar, dia takut kalau kakeknya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya akan tersiksa. Ia berharap semoga Tuhan membatalkan niatan sang kakek untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersiksa atau membuat sang kakek mengatakan hal gembira saja.

Apa yang akan kakek katakan, ya? Jangan bilang soal diriku yang belum mendapatkan pacar sekalipun. Aku muak~ batin Sakura dalam hatinya.

*SKIP TIME*  
Malam ini Konoha City masih tetap diguyur hujan yang deras. Sakura jengkel karena ini artinya dia tidak bisa pulang ke apartementnya sampai hujan reda atau bisa saja dia menginap dirumahnya untuk hari ini. Apalagi yang ia jengkelkan nanti kakek akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menurut Sakura itu terdengar seperti surat wasiat kakek untuknya.

Hari ini hidangan makan malam yang bisa dihidangkan hanya nasi goreng buatan sang Kaa-san, yah walaupun tidak cocok rasanya dimakan dimalam hari tapi mereka makan saja daripada mati kelaparan di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini.

"Jadi apa yang akan kakek katakan pada kami?" tanya Sakura, memandang malas makanannya. Nah, ini dia waktu yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"Hmm.. habiskan makanan di piring mu dulu Sakura baru kita akan bicarakan!" seru Ayah Sakura, Haruno Rin.

"Tau tuh kak Sakura, makanannya dihabiskan dulu baru nanti ngomongnya! Ga tau apa ya kalo makanannya dibuang-buang nanti dosa loh…" sahut Kyu, adik Sakura.

Sakura menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tajam dan dibalas tatapan takut oleh adiknya. Ah memang Sakura bisa sangat kejam pada adiknya sendiri, "Tidak bisa begitu! Tadi kakek kan sudah berjanji dan janji harus ditepati!"

Danzo menyelesaikan makannya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dengan posisi menahan dagunya. Dia memulai pembicaraan, "Jadi kau sudah kepingin tahu ya, Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya walau hatinya masih belum siap mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan sang kakek. Semoga saja itu berita gembira!

"Baik. Jadi Sakura, kami tahu umurmu sudah 20 tahun dan umurmu itu sudah bisa menikah masalahnya kau sama sekali belum memiliki seorang lelakipun. Jadi…". Kakek Danzo menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang Sakura gemetaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat sang Kakek. Sepertinya Sakura sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan sang Kakek.

Ah~ tuh benar bukan, masalah laki-laki lagi! Aku benci ini! Batin Sakura. Dia memang benci kalau keluarganya mempermasalahkan soal cinta sejatinya. Hal seperti itu sangat tidak penting untuk Sakura, seolah tidak ada pembicaraan yang lebih penting lainnya. Tolong deh jangan membuat Sakura emosi dengan hal beginian! Sakura mengambil gelas berisi air minumnya, rasanya dia menjadi haus.

"…Kami mau menjodohkanmu!" lanjut Kakek Danzo, tanpa menunjukan tampang innocent nya.

Sakura kaget setengah mati sambil menyemburkan air minumnya, "APA?"

**TBC**

**Maaf yah kurang panjang soalnya aku lagi ga konsen nih nulisnya. Aku sih berharap semoga banyak yang review, please… R-E-V-I-E-W, tapi jangan flame ya! Aku butuh saran dan kritik aja karena aku baru disini, tapi kalo flame, tolong kata-katanya jangan menyakitkan hati. Kita damai aja ya! :D **

**Akhir kata, REVIEW please :) **


	2. One Day With You

**Oke oke kali ini saya kembali dengan membawakan chapter kedua. Yah, walau reviewnya di chapter 1 hanya 3 saja tapi saya memahami dan akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi di chap ini dan selanjutnya. Oke daripada banyak bacot mending saya langsung saja…**

**Selamat menikmati … :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

I think I love you

SasuSaku

Rated: T

Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang wanita single berusia 20 tahun yang mempunyai cita-cita sebagai penulis novel tiba-tiba mendapat wasiat dari kakeknya soal pernikahan. Siapakah lelaki yang dipilih sang kakek untuk Sakura? Apakah Sakura setuju dengan surat wasiat sang kakek yang sudah sakit-sakitan?

Sedikit terinspirasi dari K-Drama Full House, tapi fict ini 100% hasil karya aku XD

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, JELEK, EYD KACAU, ABAL-ABAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME!**

**Chapter 2: One Day With You**

"…Kami mau menjodohkanmu!" lanjut Kakek Danzo, tanpa menunjukan tampang innocent nya.

Sakura kaget setengah mati sambil menyemburkan air minumnya, "APA?"

"Iya tidak apa-apakan? Hanya 3 bulan," tanya Kaaa-san, "—lagian mau sampai kapan lagi aku menunggumu untuk punya suami? Aku sudah tidak sabar tahu ingin segera menggendong cucuku!"

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau coba saja dulu selama 3 bulan bersamanya. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak, batalkan saja perjodohan ini!" timpal Tou-san, sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang sedang ketakutan mendengar hal itu. Enak saja dibilang cuma 3 bulan!

"…" Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Kalau dia membantah, apa nanti yang akan dirasakan orangtua dan kakek tercinta Sakura terhadap keluarga sahabat kakeknya itu. Sakura paham betul kondisi orangtuanya yang selalu menanti-nanti cucu dari Sakura tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak suka kalau dia dijodohkan apalagi dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Sakura, ini permintaan terakhirku. Kalau kamu mau, aku sangat senang. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan marah hanya akan kecewa karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku kan sudah pernah mengajarimu bahwa janji harus ditepati," Kakek Danzo menghela nafasnya "—tapi aku memang tidak mengerti apa perasaan wanita sepertimu. Aku juga tidak memaksa!"

Kakek Danzo menyelesaikan makannya dan bangun dari bangkunya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih tercengang di ruang makan.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha lebih tepatnya di kamar Sasuke..

Terlihat si Uchiha bungsu sedang membuka jendela kamarnya yang lebar dan keluar. Dia berdiri di balkon rumahnya dan menatap langit yang hampa tanpa adanya bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi—faktor karena hujan tadi, langit jadi terlihat sangat gelap dan cuaca sangat dingin. Dia sedang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dia mengantar ibunya jauh-jauh ke rumah Kakeknya, Uchiha Madara hanya mendengar kabar bahwa ia sudah dijodohkan dengan perempuan yang sepertinya ia temui di halte itu. Itu sama sekali membuat konsentrasinya buyar dan tak menentu. Memikirkan 3 bulan jalan bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kenal? Tentu saja tidak!

**Sasuke's POV**

3 bulan bersamanya merupakan waktu penuh paksaan buatku menerima dia di hatiku. Aku harus bisa percaya bahwa dia tidak akan mengecewakan ku. Apa keputusannya kawin kontrak saja ya seandainya aku dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kami daripada mengecewakan orangtua kami? Aku belum tahu.

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Sakura membuka pintu kamar kakeknya. Terlihat kakeknya sedang tiduran ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat sepertinya buatan Kaa-san nya tercinta. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanya kakeknya. Sakura tersenyum, "—tujuanku kemari…"

Kakek Danzo mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, "apa?"

"Umm… Aku… aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Aku akan mencobanya selama 3 bulan tapi hanya 3 bulan saja ya, kek!" kata Sakura, menutupi keraguan hatinya. Ia tersenyum palsu saat melihat kakeknya tersenyum bahagia. Ini hanya demi kakek ku!

"Arigato, Sakura!" kata Kakek Danzo, tersenyum, "—dan Sakura, besok kau akan ada acara bertemu dengannya. Tujuannya ya agar kau mengenal satu sama lain dengannya. Mengerti?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Kami-sama apa yang akan terjadi lagi padaku? Bantulah aku!

.

.

"Sakura, kau tidak pulang ke apartement mu?" tanya Kaa-san, membuka jendela di kamar Sakura dirumah mereka seraya membangunkan Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas ditemani bantal guling kesayangannya.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya, terlihat sekali kalau tidur Sakura amat sangat pulas. Ia menguap dan siap-siap mandi pulang ke apartementnya karena nanti siang dia ada jadwal kuliah.

"Selamat pagi!" seru Kaa-san sambil mengecup jidat Sakura yang lebar. Sakura merasa kecupan dari ibunya mengingatkannya di masa kecilnya. Ia rindu kamar ini rasanya apartement yang lebih bergaya modern masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan rumahnya yah walaupun terlihat kecil dan sederhana tapi disinilah kebahagiaannya berada. Bagaimana nanti dia kalau sudah menikah? Rasanya dia yang harus memberikan kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan itu pada anaknya nanti sama seperti orangtuanya yang sudah memberikan kebahagian dan kenyamanan di rumah ini.

Sakura beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Kaa-san tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya itu yang kian hari beranjak dewasa. Ia ingat bagaimana perjuangannya melahirkan Sakura ke dunia, ia ingat saat Sakura menginjak umur 1 tahun, bagaimana Sakura mencoba mengikat tali sepatunya saat hari pertama masuk taman kanak-kanak, Sakura bernyanyi untuk acara pentas seni di sekolahnya saat masih SD, Sakura mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang cukup rumit saat SMP, Sakura merayakan pesta 'Seventeen Sweet' –nya saat dia berumur 17 tahun, Sakura ikut tes masuk kuliah di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Konoha. Ya, Sakura benar-benar tumbuh menjadi wanita yang umurnya yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun dan masih single ini. Sakura tidak peduli terhadap adiknya Kyu, yang baru menginjak 2 SMP sudah memiliki gebetan sedangkan Sakura belum ada. Padahal diluar sana banyak yang mau sama Sakura tapi pada dasarnya saja Sakura yang begitu keras kepala tidak mau usaha mencari jodohnya.

"Pagi ini cerah juga. Nanti kau kuliah?" tanya Tou-san pada Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Jurusan sastra itulah yang dipilih Sakura. Hari ini jadwal kuliahnya sedikit penuh jadi memungkinkan Sakura tidak pulang kerumah selama beberapa minggu ini tapi ia ingat hari ini juga ada janji untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sudah dijodohkan padanya. Jadi dia membuat rencana kalau hari ini dia memotong setengah hari kuliahnya lalu akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang dimaksudkan sang kakek.

"Jadi nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya dimana?" tanya Kaa-san pada Sakura.

"Kata Kakek di Taman Kota saja. Aku juga setuju karena letaknya tidak jauh dari kampusku!" timpal Sakura, sambil memakan sarapan paginya itu.

"Iya disana saja, kak! Kan dengar-dengar di Taman Kota nanti sore akan ada acara ya seperti festival anak-anak muda lah. Kakak kan juga tidak terlalu tua untuk masuk kesana yah walau agak tua sedikit sih !" seru Kyu yang terdengar seperti sindiran padanya. Memang wajah Sakura sudah keriputan apa jadi terlihat tua apa? Rizuka, adik Sakura yang masih berumur 8 tahun merasakan ada hawa-hawa tidak enak antara Kyu dan Sakura. Ia memilih untuk diam.

"Sudah, jangan berkelahi, ah~" lerai Kaa-san menyadari kalau kedua anaknya saling menatap dengan tatapan tidak-suka-sama-sekali atau candaan-mu-itu-jelek.

Lihat saja kau, ya Kyu adik ku yang manis… Kalau aku sempat akan kubalas ucapan mu tadi! Batin Sakura dalam hatinya. Jadi selama acara sarapan berlangsung, Sakura merutuki adiknya itu.

.

.

"Tolong bilang pada Tsunade-sama dan Kurenai-sensei ya, kalau aku izin hari ini ada keperluan. Aku potong hari untuk hari ini. Nanti kalau ada tugas untuk ku titip saja ke Ino-pig ya!" seru Sakura pada Tenten, salah satu temannya di kampus. Tenten menganggukan kepalanya.

Sakura segera merapikan dirinya. Terliha sekali bahwa ia sedang tidak semangat bertemu seseorang yang sosoknya sangat tidak ia ketahui siapa dia. Kenal saja tidak! Dia memakai baju kaus yang berkerah berwarna pink dan celana jeansnya lagi. Dia memakai sepatu sandalnya. Rambutnya yang panjang diurai dan diberi bandana berwarna biru jeans. Dia memakai bedak dan lipstick berwarna natural malah tidak kelihatan sekali dia habis dandan tapi tetap saja cantik. Dia segera berjalan menuju taman kota.

**Sakura's POV**

Dia menungguku di bangku taman di stand jus tomat. Taman kota terlihat sangat penuh hari ini. Banyak pemuda-pemudi menghabiskan waktu mereka disini bersama teman, sahabat, keluarga atau kekasih mereka sendiri. Semua tampak senang hari ini tidak seperti aku yang sangat kewalahan memikirkan seperti apa yang pemuda yang telah dipilihkan kakek untuk ku mengingat tadi di kantin kampus, Ino menertawaiku habis-habisan.

**Flashback On**

"Hai Sakura, kenapa kamu murung saja dari tadi?" tanya Ino, heran melihatku yang hanya mengaduk-aduk sedotanku di dalam jus strawberry ku sementara aku hanya diam membatu seperti patung.

Ino mengguncangkan tubuhku dan membuatku tersadar, "Eh Ino, ada apa?". Aku baru menyadari kedatangan Ino.

"Kau ini kenapa sih forehead? Aku lihat daritadi kau seperti orang yang sedang merasa serba-salah!" tanya Ino, ketus. Aku jengkel kalau aku dipanggil forehead memangnya selebar apa sih jidatku ini?

"Tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Ini hanya rahasia kita!" seruku, cepat.

"Hmm… sudah cepat katakan!" seru Ino, tidak sabaran.

"Janji?" tanyaku, memastikan. Awas saja kau, Ino, sampai kau sebarkan tidak akan aku ampuni orang sepertimu itu. Aku tahu saja kau ratu gosip se-kampus tapi setidaknya jagalah rahasiaku ini kalau kau masih ingin bersahabat denganku!

"Janji!" tukas Ino, kesal. "—sudah katakanlah!"

Aku menceritakan Ino semua masalahku ini runtut dari awal hingga akhir. Aku tahu bahwa Ino pasti sangat kaget dan benar saja dia tersontak kaget dengan tersedak saat meminum jus jeruknya.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…Uhuk!"

Ah Ino merepotkan! Sudah begitu, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi. Itukan membuatku menjadi sangat tidak pede karena di kantin, semua orang memandang kami dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Ada tatapan bingung, tatapan jengkel, tatapan menyedihkan, bahkan ada yang memandang kami sinis. Kami benar-benar telah menjadi pusat perhatian dan itu disebabkan oleh sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino ini. Sudah begitu dia tidak merasa bersalah lagi.

"Apa? Jadi kau betul-betul mau dijodohkan?" ejek Ino, "—habisnya kau betah si single pasti orangtua mu merasa kau itu tidak normal. Mana ada gadis kecuali dirimu yang mau menghabiskan waktunya dirumah hanya untuk membuat novel daripada usaha mencari cinta sejatinya!"

"Tutup mulutmu, baka! Nanti semua orang dengar!" seruku.

Ino! Jangan kau gosipkan ya rahasiaku ini, jadi apa nantinya aku! Sepertinya aku merasa bersalah curhat pada orang seperti dia. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada sahabatku sendiri, tapi dia ini suka pelupa dan keceplosan kalau berbicara. Kan bisa saja dalam waktu yang dekat ini, semua rahasiaku terbongkar. Harusnya itu aku curhat pada Hinata saja, dia lebih baik 5 kali lipat untuk menjaga rahasia orang ketimbang si Ino-pig itu.

**Flashback Off**

Kakiku ini rasanya kaku mau melangkah menuju stand yang dimaksud pemuda itu untuk bertemu. Aku takut kalau dia itu orangnya kejam. Yah bisa kita istilahkan sendirilah apa maksud dari kata 'Kejam' itu. Yang jelas satu-satunya tempat yang aku tidak mau kunjungi hanya stand jus tomat itu. Aku ingin kabur kalau bisa tapi ingatla kata-kata kakek ku kalau janji harus ditepati. Masalahnya yang berjanjikan dia bukannya aku! Arghh…

Ingat Sakura hanya 3 bulan seelah itu kau bisa bebas dengan siapa saja atau bahkan bisa bebas dari macam perjodohan yang menurutku ini sangat memaksa.

Pokoknya aku harus bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini. Semangat!

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Normal POV**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju stand jus tomat. Tidak terlalu penuh. Bangku tamannya masih banyak yang kosong kecuali bangku taman yang sedikit panjang itu dekat danau. Ada seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam berwarna raven. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku itu. Langkah pelan tapi pasti membuatnya sampai ke bangku taman itu dan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Lama menungguku?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda disampingnya.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari sang pemuda. Orang ini! Sombong sekali sih… inner Sakura, kesal karena dicuekin.

Sakura dengan gemetaran menjulurkan tangannya membuat pemuda yang ada disampingnya tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah datang, "apa?" tanya pemuda itu, cuek.

"Perkenalan dirilah!" jawab Sakura, ketus. Sakura kesal memandang pemuda itu yang sok sekali menggunakan kacamata hitam dan topi. Sok keren! Dumelnya.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke!" balas pemuda itu dengan membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersontak kaget. Ada 2 alasan penyebab dia kaget. Pertama, dia, Uchiha Sasuke itu anak pebisnis terkenal dari keluarga Uchiha dan dia juga terkenal di televisi dan pernah diundang menjadi model di majalah ternama, Konoha Magazine karena dia itu terkenal sangat tampan dibandingkan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dan hampir semua lelaki di dunia ini. Kedua, ingat kejadian kemarin? Kejadian memalukan seumur hidup buat Sakura dimana saat itu dia memaki-maki anaknya Uchiha Mikoto sementara orang yang dimaksud Sakura berada disampingnya dengan memberikan tatapan death glare.

"Apa?" teriak Sakura, kaget. Ia hampir saja terjungkal dari tempat duduknya kalau tangannya tidak dipegang oleh Sasuke itu.

"Kau—Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"I-iya!" jawab Sakura, masih malu.

"Sudah tidak usah malu!" seru Sasuke membuka kacamata hitamnya itu. Terlihat sekali bola mata onyx miliknya yang menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Dia memandang Sakura sedang gugup tidak jelas, "Jalan-jalan?" tawarnya.

Sakura kaget. Dua kali sudah dia hampir mau terjungkal dari tempat duduknya dan untuk kedua kalinya juga Sasuke harus menahan tangannya agar tidak terjungkal, "Kau ini tidak bisa jaga keseimbangan ya? Dua kali kau kaget dan hampir terjungkal seperti itu!" bentak Sasuke, ketus.

Rekor hebat, tidak biasanya Sasuke membentak orang dengan menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang cukup panjang, "Uchiha Sasuke irit bicara, heh?" sindir Sakura.

"Diam kau!" seru Sasuke, bangun dari bangkunya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita jalan-jalan! Bukankah tujuan kita ini untuk mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Sasuke, lalu memasangkan kacamata hitamnya. Sakura memandangnya sinis, "Mau tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sekarang agak ketus.

"Iya," jawab Sakura, malas. "—tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Syarat, heh?" tanya Sasuke, bingung. Apa perlu dengan syarat-syarat, sih? Rasanya agak aneh saja, diajak jalan-jalan dengan orang se-perfect Sasuke malah perlu syarat harusnya Sasuke lah yang memberi syarat bukannya dia. Tapi Sasuke ikuti sajalah, toh percuma saja dia tolak alhasil pertemuan kali ini gagal dan itu akan merepotkannya sama sekali.

"Iya. Pertama, jangan pakai kacamata hitammu itu! Tunjukan ke semua orang kalau yang berjalan bersama ku itu bukan kriminal yang sedang menyamar tapi seorang anak pebisnis keren, Uchiha Sasuke." kata Sakuram tersenyum . Sasuke mendesah kecil.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Kedua, kita harus jalan-jalan di sini saja. Tidak ada ke mall-mall, ke tempat yang mewah dan harus aku yang menentukan tempatnya. Kau tenang saja, selama jalan-jalan aku tidak akan memintamu membeli barang-barang yang mewah walau aku tahu kau pasti bisa membelikannya untuk ku tapi aku yakin juga sejujurnya mana mau kau membelikannya padaku." lanjut Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, datar. Dia malas berdebat dengan Sakura jadi asal jawab saja.

"Ketiga, kita jalan menggunakan kaki kita. Tidak menggunakan kendaraanmu. Kan ada untungnya, hemat uang membeli bensin, badan kita juga sehat. Lagian sore-sore ini cuacanya baik kok, angin sepoi-sepoi sangat baik dan mendukung!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi. Dia memutar bola matanya bosan dengan semua syarat-syarat dari Sakura.

"Keempat, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk tidak membatalkan perjodohan ini kalau kau juga benar-benar tidak mencintaiku. Karena diluar sana masih banyak orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Kalau selama 3 bulan ini kau tersiksa dengan kehadiranku—kurasa kita harus memutuskan hubungan ini."

Nah, untuk syarat yang keempat itu membuat Sasuke tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Belum melewati satu hari bersama saja sudah berbicara soal ini apalagi nanti yang sudah 2 bulan lebih? Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya erat seolah-olah mereka ini adalah seorang pasangan padahal nyatanya hanya status palsu demi keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Semua orang yang ada disana memandang mereka berdua terkagum-kagum, "Lihat! Itukan Uchiha Sasuke, anak pebisnis yang terkenal itu. Dia sudah punya kekasih? Cantik sekali perempuannya, ya!"

"Itukan Uchiha Sasuke—dia bersama seorang gadis pink yang sangat cantik ya!"

"Pasangan yang serasi ya! Coba aku jadi perempuan merah muda itu!"

Pasangan SasuSaku itu hanya tersenyum diam sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang melamun dengan mengajaknya bermain bermacam-macam wahana permainan di taman kota itu. Pertama, mereka bermain pancing-pancingan ikan mainan. Sasuke dari belakang memegang tangan Sakura—membantunya menangkap ikan-ikan mainan itu dengan sebuah pancingan magnet kecil. Mereka mendapatkan ikan terbanyak hingga menjadi pemenang. Sasuke mencium kening Sakura saat selesai bermain membuat semua orang memandang mereka penuh keromantisan. Sakura tahu ini hanya akting semata jadi dia hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Ini hadiahnya, tuan! Terima kasih sudah mau mencoba permainan kami!" kata pengawas stand itu pada Sasuke seraya memberikan sebuah boneka 'teddy bear' kecil berwarna pink. Sasuke tersenyum dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura bingung, "itu untukmu saja. Kau kan yang membuatku jadi menang jadi itu tanda terima kasihku untukmu!"

"Sudah ambil saja. Mana mungkin aku menyimpan boneka ini! Ambil lah~" seru Sasuke, dengan menyerahkan boneka itu pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan baik.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura ingin mencoba menaiki wahana 'Boom Boom Car'. Pasangan SasuSaku itu menaiki sebuah mobil kecil dan Sasuke yang menyetir. Mereka jarang ditabrak atau menabrak mobil orang. Mereka terlihat tampak senang.

Lalu mereka menuju wahana 'Roller Coaster'. Disaat yang lain berteriak, hanya Sasuke yang diam saja. Ia merasa tidak terlalu menantang padahal bagi Sakura wahana ini sudah membuat dia pusing tujuh keliling. Saat sudah dibawah, Sakura hampir mau muntah sementara Sasuke masih tetap mengajaknya bermain wahana yang lain. Si Sasuke semangat sekali, sih…Batin Sakura yang masih pusing akibat wahana 'Roller Coaster' tadi.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah stand penjual es krim. Dia membeli 2es krim buah-buahan, satu rasa buah mangga untuknya dan buah strawberry untuk Sakura. Selama menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman kota, terlihat sekali untuk hari ini seorang Sasuke yang selalu misterius karena sifatnya yang selalu cuek terhadap teman-temannya berubah menjadi periang dan ceria seperti ini saat bersama Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke datang tiba-tiba dan memasangkan Sakura sebuah kalung berwarna putih terlihat seperti keemasan bertuliskan 'SasuSaku'. Sepertinya ini sudah disiapkan dari Sasuke semenjak awal sebelum pertemuan mereka.

Sudah agak malam, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di bangku taman. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat seorang anak kecil menangis. Sakura merasa iba dan berjalan ke arah anak kecil itu. Sasuke kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba meninggalkannya—ia pikir Sakura akan pulang tapi ternyata dia tersenyum saat melihat Sakura mendatangi anak kecil yang menangis itu.

"Kamu kenapa?"tanya Sakura, pada anak kecil itu.

"Ba…Balonku pecah karena anak-anak nakal disana. Sekarang aku kesepian tidak ada balonku lagi!" jawab anak itu.

"Kaa-sanmu mana?" tanya Sakura lagi, dengan lembut.

"Dia sedang bersama kakakku membeli beberapa baju di suatu stand. Aku disuruh tunggu disini, tapi balonku telah pecah oleh anak-anak nakal. Hiks…" jawab anak itu, sambil terisak-isak. Sakura langsung berinisiatif untuk membelikan sebuah balon untuk anak kecil itu. Ia mengunjungi stand balon. Dan membeli sebuah balon lalu memberikannya pada anak kecil tadi.

Anak kecil tadi langsung senang dan mencium pipi Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kaget, "maaf, tapi kakak baik sekali padaku. Kenalkan aku Amika Yonzake. Panggil aku Amika ya, kak …" kata anak itu terpotong karena ia tidak tahu nama Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." jawab Sakura, tersenyum.

"Ah iya! Kak aku sudah ditunggu kaa-san ku disana. Arigato balonnya ya!" Anak itu segera berlari kearah ibunya yang sudah menunggunya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum senang. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke, aku rasa kita harus pulang. Sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke apartementku!" ajak Sakura, "—ayo pulang!"

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengantar Sakura masuk dalam mobil Sasuke, terlihat Sakura sudah mulai mengantuk dan hampir ketiduran sampai Sasuke memanggilnya sampai harus berteriak.

"Apaan sih pakai teriak-teriak segala? Aku lelah tahu mendengar teriakanmu dari tadi!" seru Sakura, "—kalau tidak teriak, marah-marah, atau jawabnya cuma 'hn-hn' saja!"

"Dimana apartementmu?" tanya Sasuke, sambil marah-marah karena daritadi juga Sakura cuma bisa mengomelinya saja. "Di Jalan Kuziko 2, disitu lurus saja lalu di pinggir jalan, ada bangunan berwarna kuning, disitu apartement ku! Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai!" jawab Sakura lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang sudah kelelahan daritadi bermain banyak wahana di taman kota bersamanya tertidur. Dia melihat ada juga sosok cantiknya saat tidur tapi ini masih perasaan biasa karena semua orang juga tahu bahwa Sakura cantik dan Sasuke juga merasa masih ingin melanjutkan waktu 3 bulan ini bersama seorang Haruno Sakura. Sungguh, ia tidak menyesal menghabiskan waktu untuk hari ini bersama Sakura!

*SKIP TIME*

"Sakura… bangun! Sudah sampai!" panggil Sasuke, sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura bangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Masih sedikit mengantuk rupanya, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya agar Sakura bisa keluar. Saat Sakura hendak masuk kedalam apartementnya, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir Sakura yang manis. Tidak lama karena melihat kondisi Sakura yang sudah terlalu mengantuk. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pulang kembali menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV **

Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. Dia wanita yang sungguh ceria dan periang. Jujur, daritadi aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat aksinya. Apalagi saat dari wahana 'roller coaster' tadi, terlihat sekali dia sudah pusing akibatnya aku harus kerepotan sendiri. Tapi itu belum apa-apa sampai aku melihat bahwa dia adalah orang yang senang membantu sesamanya apalagi anak kecil tadi hanya demi anak itu, uang yang harusnya ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang disana malah ia habiskan untuk sebuah balon untuk anak itu. Aku juga kagum melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus belajar mencintainya? Sepertinya aku memang harus. Aku akan terus selalu bersamanya! Dia harus jadi milikku.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaa akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga :') yah walaupun aku juga ga yakin hasilnya bakal memuaskan. Aku rasa sih masih kurang panjang tapi emang iya kali ya? Maaf ya, soalnya hanya inilah yang keluar dari otakku. Hahaha… daripada kebanyak bacot. Bales review dulu ya bentar!**

**Cherry kuchiki: **Iya ini aku udah update. Makasih udah review ya… :D. Semoga suka chapter yang ini juga!

**Chichi: **Ini sambungannya. Udah aku update. XD Makasih udah review ya!


	3. Ada Tomat Di Wajahmu!

**Hohoho… Aku kembali lagi disini! Makasih reviewenya kemarin, aku bales di bawah ya! Aku udah baca kok, makasih buat dukungannya. Oh ya, aku juga mau bilang yang 'Seventeen Sweet' itu harusnya 'Sweet Seventeen' hehehe… x_x gini nih orang yang ga pandai-pandai amat bahasa inggris. Maaf ya!^^ .Oya, di chap ini SasuSakunya agak sedikit soalnya lagi ga ****mood ****nih nulis fic. Gomen! Oke daripada banyak omong, mending langsung aja yok… Let's cekidot!**

**.**

**.**

_"Sakura… bangun! Sudah sampai!" panggil Sasuke, sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura bangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Masih sedikit mengantuk rupanya, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya agar Sakura bisa keluar. Saat Sakura hendak masuk kedalam apartementnya, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir Sakura yang manis. Tidak lama karena melihat kondisi Sakura yang sudah terlalu mengantuk. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pulang kembali menuju rumahnya._

**.**

**.**

I think I love you

SasuSaku

Rated: T

Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang wanita single berusia 20 tahun yang mempunyai cita-cita sebagai penulis novel tiba-tiba mendapat wasiat dari kakeknya soal pernikahan. Siapakah lelaki yang dipilih sang kakek untuk Sakura? Apakah Sakura setuju dengan surat wasiat sang kakek yang sudah sakit-sakitan?

Sedikit terinspirasi dari K-Drama Full House, tapi fict ini 100% hasil karya aku XD

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, JELEK, EYD KACAU, ABAL-ABAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Ada Tomat di wajahmu!**

**Sakura's POV**

Kok tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seperti yang menempel pada bibirku ya? Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan hampir kaget dengan apa yang aku saksikan ini! Ci-ciuman? Bi-bir? Oh tidak! Tapi kenapa ciumannya hangat sekali ya? Hei—Uchiha telah merebut ciuman pertama mu, Sakura! Dengan mata setengah tak sadarkan diri, (oh ayolah Sakura kenapa disaat seperti ini kau tidak bisa bergerak untuk memukul atau apapun membalas dendam pada si Uchiha pantat ayam itu), Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya dan bergerak jauh sampai asap kendaraan itu menyerbu wajahku membuatku batuk tersedak, tiba-tiba aku bisa membuka kelopak mataku dengan sehatnya! Tunggu, sekarang aku sudah bisa bergerak kembali, bukan? Bisa dikatakan aku **SADAR** sekarang bahwa tadi **UCHIHA SASUKE** mencium bibir seorang **HARUNO SAKURA **dan orang yang dicium Sasuke itu adalah **AKU**! Aku?

Aku?

1 detik berlalu…

2 detik berlalu…

3 detik berlalu…

4 detik berlalu…

5 detik berlalu…

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriakku dijalanan dan membuat sukses semua orang di jalan tersebut memandangku dengan tatapan berbagai macam yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu, sekarang aku baru sadar, heh? Kemana saja daritadi aku ini?, "—TERKUTUKLAH DIRIMU YANG SUDAH MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

Aku gila? Ya, aku sudah gila semenjak dicium tepat dibibirku oleh seorang UCHIHA BERAMBUT PANTAT AYAM. Bukannya senang justru rasanya bibirku ini sudah terasa seperti neraka, kalau bisa aku ingin membakar mukanya, tapi itu kalau aku bisa pasalnya kalau aku melakukan hal gila membakar mukanya, penjara terbuka lebar untukku.

Sekarang lebih baik aku masuk kamar dan tidur melupakan hal itu. Jangan diingat-ingat lagi! Tapi kalau besok sampai aku bertemu dirinya, tak segan-segan kubunuh dia habis-habisan…

Lihat saja itu, Uchiha! Kau telah menggali kuburanmu sendiri!

**END OF SAKURA'S POV**

**NORMAL POV**

KRING… KRING…KRING…

Sakura mematikan alarm di meja sebelah kasurnya. Ia bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Hari ini dia harus ada kuliah ekstra karena kemarin dia ijin setengah hari untuk bertemu seseorang yang sangat err—penting untuknya. Setelah menggosok wajahnya dengan sabun cuci muka, Sakura membasuh wajahnya yang putih manis itu dengan air dari wastafel yang sangat dingin dan mengambil sikat gigi serta pasta giginya. Ia menuangkan sedikit pasta giginya ke sikat gigi dan menggosoknya di gigi-giginya. Ia menggosoknya atas-bawah, kanan-kiri, luar-dalam gigi-giginya, lalu ia mengambil air sebagai kumur-kumurnya dan memuntahkannya ke wastafel. Ia mengambil handuk kecilnya untuk mengelap wajahnya yang basah.

Sakura menuju dapur kecil di apartementnya itu dan mengambil 2 buah roti tawar beserta selai strawberry favoritnya. Ia menyiapkan sebuah piring dan meletakan 2 buah roti yang sudah di oleskan selai ke seluruh bagian permukaan roti-roti itu. Ia mengambil sebotol susu vanilla dari kulkasnya dan menuangnya dalam gelas kecil. Ia duduk di kursi makannya dan memakan sarapannya itu dengan lahapnya.

TING…TONG…

Bel di pintu apartementnya berbunyi. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, Sakura membukakan pintu itu dan melihat ada seorang petugas dari toko bunga Yamanaka, toko bunga keluarga sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, "Hmm… ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura, ramah.

"Tujuan saya kesini mau mengantar sebuah paket bunga mawar dengan perpaduan bunga _rose_ kesini." Jawabnya, "apa benar ini apartement Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya, memastikan. Sakura dengan tatapan bingung menganggukan kepalanya.

Petugas itu mengerti bahwa Sakura masih bingung dengan semua ini, "Begini. Suamimu mau mengirimkan ini padamu tadi ia memesankan sebuah paket bunga ke toko kami dan dikirimkan untukmu. Begitu~"

Suami? Siapa dia? Sakura tidak mempunyai seorang suami! Pasti ada yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang suami Sakura, tapi siapa ya? Masa iya si Ino, tapi tidak mungkinlah, Ino memanglah cerewet dan suka menggoda Sakura yang tidak memiliki seorang pacar namun Sakura juga tahu kalau Ino bukanlah orang seperti itu. Jadi siapa ya?

Sakura menerima paket bunga itu dari petugas. Ia menanda-tangani sebuah surat bukti bahwa ia telah menerima paket bunga itu. Ia menutup pintu apartementnya dan menaruh bunga itu di meja dekat sofanya. Nantilah ia pikirkan dimana tempat yang cocok untuk ia taruh bunga itu sekarang pikirkan dulu siapa orang yang telah mengirimkan bunga itu padanya. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan bergegas mandi karena sebentar lagi ia harus ke kampusnya.

.

.

"Hei, Ino-pig tadi ada seorang petugas di toko bungamu datang ke apartemenku dan memberikanku sepaket bunga mawar dengan perpaduan bunga _rose._ Pasti itu mahal sekali tapi aku bingung siapa yang memberikannya padaku!" kata Sakura, menceritakan kejadian aneh tadi pagi pada sahabatnya Ino.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku kurang tahu soal itu!" seru Ino, sambil mengambil dompetnya untuk membeli beberapa permen di kantin kampusnya.

"Benar. Aku pikir itu darimu. Yah, aku sih juga tidak yakin 100% itu darimu karena aku tahu kau itu tidak pernah mau memberikan barang daganganmu sedikitpun secara cuma-cuma termasuk pada sahabatmu sendiri yaitu aku!" timpal Sakura, ia membuka bungkus permennya itu dan memasukannya dalam mulutnya. Kedua sahabat itu terus berjalan mencari bangku kosong untuk mereka duduki.

"Tentu saja bukan diriku. Tadi pagi yang menjaga toko kami yaitu ibuku. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang menyukaimu diam-diam lalu memberikanmu bunga-bunga itu!"

"Tidak mungkin, Ino!" bantah Sakura.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Kau ini terlalu sensitif!" bentak Ino, tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ia habis membentak sahabatnya sendiri. Jadilah aura-aura tidak enak diantara mereka, "baiklah, maafkan aku Sakura! Jadi bagaimana kalian berdua kemarin?" tanya Ino, yang segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus kepingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin antara Sakura dan orang yang dijodohkan kakek Sakura untuk Sakura.

"Kau ini ingin tahu sekali sih, tadi marah-marah sekarang berubah menjadi manusia _kepo_!" ejek Sakura, menatap wajah Ino yang sudah berubah merah-merah bagai direbus air panas karena marah, Sakura ngeri melihatnya. Walaupun mereka sahabat, tapi kadang-kadang mereka itu juga sering berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele, ya seperti ini, "—aku bercanda!" seru Sakura, sambil cengengesan. Akhirnya mereka duduk di taman kampus mereka, disana mereka makan makanan mereka, kebetulan taman ini tidak jauh dari kantin, fakultas mereka dan toilet, dan juga tempat ini lebih sejuk.

"Aku tahu kau itu sahabatku paling baik sedunia," puji Sakura, "—baiklah karena itu aku mau memberitahu mu, tapi ingat jangan diberitahu siapa-siapa ya!". Ino mengangguk lemas, memang dipikir Sakura, dia itu anak TK apa yang mesti perlu dirayu segala untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, dimulai dari aku pergi ke taman kota. Disana diadakan acara pesta anak muda, tapi tetap saja para orangtua kesana juga. Acaranya kecil-kecilan, tapi wahananya banyak banget! Ada _roller coaster_, nah memang sih wahana ini tidak terlihat menakutkan seperti kebanyakan—tidak terlalu tinggi tapi saat naik kesana, aku sudah pusing sekali karena cepat sekali kereta-kereta itu berjalan, berputar-putar dan hebohnya lagi disana aku duduk paling depan sehingga terlihat sekali apa yang ada di depanku itu, lalu kami naik _boom boom car_, hebatnya kami tidak menabrak siapapun, lalu kami main _fishing fish_, kami berdua menang mendapatkan banyak ikan dan mendapat hadiah boneka beruang berwarna _pink_, dan setelah itu," Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, yang benar saja daritadi Sakura hanya menceritakan wahana-wahana permainan yang ada disana saja, "Sakura, aku juga sudah tahu wahana-wahana disana, dan aku juga yakin boneka beruang itu diberikannya padamu, bukan? Begitulah lelaki! Sekarang yang aku ingin tahu siapa dan bagaimana dia, sikapnya, dan apa perasaanmu nyaman saat bersama dia?" sewot Ino, bosan karena daritadi Sakura hanya bertele-tele menceritakan hal yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting.

"Hmm… baik aku akan bilang padamu sejujurnya tapi ingat jangan pernah sekali-kali kau berteriak seperti kemarin, aku tahu disini sepi tapi ada juga beberapa orang kesini—jangan alihkan perhatian mereka kesini lagi!" balas Sakura. Sakura itu banyak permintaannya tapi yang ia minta memang demi kebaikan mereka, bukan?

"Baik," jawab Ino, kesal.

"Dia adalah," Sakura mengela nafasnya, sanggup tak sanggup ia harus jujur pada sahabatnya, "Uchiha Sasuke, anak pebisnis terkenal." Mata Ino membelalak mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi, "be-benarkah?" tanya Ino, histeris.

"Ish, sudah kuduga kau pasti begini!" ketus Sakura, "Ayolah, mau kau kemanakan si Sai itu?"

"Bukan begitu, Sakura. Masalahnya, kau yakin orang itu adalah Sasuke?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Kami kan sempat berkenalan! Jangankan kau, aku saja kagetnya minta ampun!"

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya!" sahut Ino, "Sakura, kau beruntung sekali bisa memiliki calon suami seperti dia!"

"Tidak juga ah, sepertinya aku tidak betah menghadapinya terus-menerus kalau begini caranya. Dia senang sekali berteriak, marah-marah tapi kalau berbicara jawabannya hanya _'hn-hn_' saja, itukan amat sangat menjengkelkan!" sewot Sakura. Ino sweatdrop.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang kau tidak tertarik pada si Uchiha bungsu itu!" terka Ino, sudah yakin kalau Sakura sangat tidak menyukai Sasuke itu.

"Tidak. Dia orangnya suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" balas Sakura dan mendapat tatapan dari Ino _'apa-maksud-mu-?_', "—Sasuke mencium bibirku saat aku sedang mengantuk sehingga aku tidak bisa membalas perbuatannya itu!"

"APA?"

_Kami-sama, kenapa sahabatku sebegini bodohnya?_ Umpat Ino, dalam hati.

.

.

"Jadi kalau bukan Ino, bunga ini darimana ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu. Ia memandang bunga pemberian orang tak dikenalnya dan sebuah boneka beruang pemberian Sasuke kemarin.

DRRT… DRRT…DRRT…

Ada panggilan masuk rupanya, Sakura mengangkat panggilan itu, dari nomor tidak dikenalinya, "_Moshi-moshi_, Haruno Sakura disini. Ini siapa ya?"

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

Apa? _What The Hell_? Sasuke meneleponnya! Darimana dia tahu nomor Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh _Kaa-san_ ya? Dia memberitahu nomor Sakura pada Sasuke, "Bu-buat apa kau meneleponku?"

"Hmm… lebih baik pakai _video call_ saja! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!"

Sakura mendengus kesal dan terpaksa meng-iya-kan saja permintaan dari tuan Sasuke itu. Sasuke dan Sakura mengaktifkan fitur _video call_ mereka. Fitur itu khusus untuk ponsel bermerek _Android_ jadi mereka bisa terhubung melalui _video call_ yang sama cara kerjanya seperti _skype_.

"Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura, sinis.

_"Aku hanya mau meminta maaf padamu sudah menciummu diam-diam. Oya, kau sudah menerima bunga yang tadi pagi aku kirim, belum?"_ tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke kesal, jadi Sasuke lah yang mengirim bunga itu dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai suami Sakura, Sakura mendengus kesal pada Sasuke, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf!" jawab Sakura, kesal.

_"Heh? Benarkah? Wah, jadi kau sudah memaafkan ku ceritanya!"_

"Siapa juga yang sudah memaafkanmu? Aku bilang kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kesalahanmu itu sudah banyak terhadapku!" sindir Sakura. Sasuke membantah, _"benarkah? Aku rasa tidak!"_

"Apa maksudmu mengaku-ngaku sebagai suamiku?" tanya Sakura, kesal, "kau ini lancang sekali sih!"

_"Oh itu, apa bedanya coba? Kita ini sekarang berstatus calon pasangan baru, kau akan menjadi istriku nanti dan aku akan menjadi suamimu juga nanti. Kalau aku akui sekarang juga tidak apa-apakan?"_

"Jangan asal bicara dulu, aku sama sekali tidak berminat menjadi istrimu!" tegas Sakura.

_"Aku juga tidak pernah mencintaimu!"_ balas Sasuke, kesal.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menyukai dan mencintai dan menyayangimu!" balas Sakura, tambah kesal.

_"Oh yah? Baik, tapi aku memang tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya tertarik padamu dan itu membuatku nyaman berada disampingmu!"_ dengus Sasuke.

"Oh yah?" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum licik padanya, "apa bedanya coba? Intinya kau ingin berada disampingku lebih dekat. Kalau kau mencintaiku, tentu kau selalu ada disampingku untuk menjagaku, tapi kalau kau tertarik padaku, kau juga akan mendekatiku untuk tahu lebih dalam soal diriku. Jadi, sebenarnya kau itu ingin selalu bersamaku bukan?"

Sasuke_ blushing_. Ia tersenyum kecil tapi Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecut karena Sakura tahu tujuan dan maksud Sasuke memberikan bunga ini pada Sakura dan menelepon Sakura malam-malam begini.

"Hah, kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat makin manis!" puji Sakura, entah kenapa dia jadi senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum entah ikhlas atau tidak. Ini hal baru bukan, Sasuke tersenyum pada seorang wanita juga menjadi sedikit cerewet?

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke _blushing_ lagi. Sakura memang pandai membuatnya menjadi seperti ini bisa saja harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha turun karena ia telah digoda oleh Sakura, "—dan kau terlihat tampan!" sahut Sakura, sengaja ingin melihat wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat—Sakura gantian mengusilinya untuk balas dendam. Balas dendam itu indah, heh? Tapi dalam hati Sakura, Sasuke memang tampan kalau dilihat-lihat seperti itu.

Sasuke _blushing_ lagi karena dibilang tampan oleh Sakura. Ia tidak peduli lagi dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha sekalipun, _"Cukup kau sudah menggodaku selama 3 kali!"_ seru Sasuke, kesal juga lama-lama.

"Siapa juga yang menggodamu? Aku hanya balas dendam padamu, sekarang lihatlah seorang Uchiha bungsu sudah 3 kali _blushing_! Hahaha…" tawa Sakura, lepas. Sasukepun kecewa tapi melihat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu membuatnya juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura, mengembalikan kondisi normalnya seperti sedia kala.

_"Hn?"_ balas Sasuke, juga menghentikan tawaannya.

"Sudah dulu, ya! Aku mau tidur!" jawab Sakura, "Selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam!". Sakura memutuskan panggilan dari Sasuke tadi dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya, tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu dan kembali mengambil ponselnya itu.

Sementara di kamar Sasuke…

DRRT..DRRT…DRRT…

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja dekat kasurnya, ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Sakura. Ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

**From: Sakura**

_Sasuke, tadi aku melihat seperti ada tomat diwajahmu saat aku menggodamu. Maaf menggodamu, tapi lucu sekali karena ada tomat matang diwajahmu lho..._

_Selamat malam :D_

Sasuke tersenyum membaca pesan itu dan menaruh ponselnya kembali diatas mejanya. Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tertidur di kasur kesayangannya, "Selamat malam juga, Sakura!" gumamnya dalam hati. Sasuke menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya. Selamat malam, SasuSaku!

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaa… ini chap paling aneh sedunia, beneran deh, soalnya aku ga dapet ide sama sekali semenjak mimpi SasuSaku semalem pas tidur, besoknya aku langsung sakit jadi sekarang bener-bener ga dapet ide sama sekali. Oya, sekarang aku bales review-review dulu ya!**

**Mey Hanazaki: **Iya, hahaha, di chap ini pertanyaanmu itu udah terjawab. Saku itu udah ngantuk abis tapi malah dikerjain sama si Sasu. Hahaha XD.. makasih udah review ya! Cuap cuap cuap…

**Sasusakulove: **Sasu memang egois pada dasarnya *dichidori* :p . Hahaha,yang penting si Sasu bisa dapetin Saku aja udah seneng #dor..

**Ann-NISSA: **Iya, makasih ya atas review dan dukungannya. Makasih udah ngasih saran! Aku usahakan akan lebih baik lagi di chap-chap berikutnya! :D

**Cherry kuchiki: **Oke, aku usahakan lebih baik lagi ya! Makasih loh kamu masih setia membaca ficku yang abal-abal ini XD

**Lucifionne: **Makasih senpai XD, haha iya ga tau kenapa aku suka aja kalo si Danzo jadi si kakek Sakura, awalnya aku mau neneknya Sakura yang ngejodohin Sasu dengan Saku itu Tsunade, tapi imajinasiku *wkwkwk* itu cocoknya si Danzo. Oya, senpai lanjutin dong fic yang 'Into the New World', aku ga sabar nunggu chap selanjutnya XD #memelas

**xxuchihaloveharunoxx: **Ini aku udah update XD. Makasih udah review!

**Karasu Uchiha: **Responnya di chap ini, kakak! Hahaha :D. Makasih udah suka dan review ya!

**Ga login maaf: **Iya aku juga suka SasuSaku entah kenapa! XD Thx udah review…

**S-Savers: **Wk, aku authornya! Hehehe… Fb? Twitter? Ada kok! Fb ku jarang aku mainin sih, tapi kalo twitter disini aku lebih sering ngebacot! XD

**Myelf: **Iya aku usahakan happy ending ya! Tapi karena ini genrenya Romance/Drama, aku juga buat yang ada sakit hatinya gitu biar terkesan ada juga kesedihannya, tapi lupakan dulu sekarang fokus kebersamaan mereka berdua aja dulu… #dor

**MizunaRaira: **Sip… Makasih saran dan reviewnya. Salam kenal ya! :D

Akhir kata REVIEW please~

Gomen kalo jelek ToT


	4. Drama part 1

**Kyaaa.. maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang soalnya dari kemarin sibuk mulu, padahal dalam hati niat banget updatenya minggu kemarin, tapi… tapi… tapi… karena faktor ****MALAS****, jangankan diupdate buka laptop aja males-_-v **

**Oya, maaf-maaf para reviews sekalian, aku belum jelasin ya kalau Sasu itu hanya tertarik aja sama si Saku *untuk sementara ini*. Umm… pokoknya happy ending lah! Oya, di chap ini akan dimulai dramanya, sorry untuk sementara pairnya itu NaruHina, SasuHina, SasuSaku dan GaaSaku juga adegan-adegan untuk di chap ini dan kedepannya sedikit berkurang SasuSaku-nya. Gomen! Tapi aku usahakan akhir cerita ini tetep SasuSaku dan happy ending \(^_^)/. **

**Daripada banyak bacot, let's cekidot… **

_Kring…Kring…Kring…_

_Jam 04.30 a.m_

_BRAK!_

_"Berisik!" teriak Sakura, sambil mematikan jam wekernya dengan cara kasar. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk kuliah._

.

.

I think I love you

SasuSaku

Rated: T

Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang wanita single berusia 20 tahun yang mempunyai cita-cita sebagai penulis novel tiba-tiba mendapat wasiat dari kakeknya soal pernikahan. Siapakah lelaki yang dipilih sang kakek untuk Sakura? Apakah Sakura setuju dengan surat wasiat sang kakek yang sudah sakit-sakitan?

Sedikit terinspirasi dari K-Drama Full House, tapi fict ini 100% hasil karya aku XD

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, JELEK, EYD KACAU, ABAL-ABAL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Drama part 1**

"Ayo cepat masuk!" teriak seseorang, seperti membuat perintah. Sakura dengan kesal memandang orang itu. "Aku tidak mau!" bantah Sakura, lalu meninggalkan orang itu yang membujuknya untuk naik kedalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau naik mobilku?" tanya orang itu, memandang Sakura jengkel karena sudah rela ia bangun pagi-pagi agar bisa mengantar Sakura ke kampusnya, tapi malah ini yang ia dapatkan, "Mobilku nyaman, kok!" lanjutnya. Sakura membalikan badannya dan menatapnya sinis.

"Sekali tidak mau ya tidak mau! Kenapa kau memaksaku terus, sih, Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke saat Sasuke masuk dalam mobilnya. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menyalakan mesin mobilnya itu tanpa memerdulikan Sasuke yang berteriak memanggil namanya berulang kali—ia sudah terbiasa kalau Sasuke orangnya keras kepala, tapi sama juga seperti dirinya bukan?

Sasuke dan Sakura selalu mempertahankan argumen mereka masing-masing alias tidak mau tahu, harus dirinya lah yang menang. Tapi siapa yang akan menang dalam kisah ini? Kedua insan ini selalu adu mulut kalau bertemu, mereka yakin kalau tidak ada cinta diantara mereka berdua, tidak mencintai, tidak menyayangi, hanya tertarik pada diri masing-masing. Hanya tertarik? Yang akan menang pasti hati mereka dan yang kalah pasti ego mereka.

TIN…TIN…TIN…

Sasuke menekan klakson mobil ferarinya itu berulang kali dan menyetir mobilnya perlahan untuk mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di trotoar jalan tersebut. Ia melihat dari belakang, Sakura tampak kesal karena diikutinya terus menerus. Sasuke mendengus kesal karena ego Sakura yang besar itu yang tidak mau naik mobilnya itu dan ikut dia untuk ke kampus Sakura, "Sudah diberikan yang baik, malah ditolak!" dengus Sasuke, dalam mobilnya masih dalam posisi menyetir.

Sementara Sakura yang sudah bosan karena daritadi Sasuke bukannya pulang malah masih mengikutinya, Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu karena Sasuke masih mengikutinya dan memaksanya untuk naik dalam mobilnya. Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura juga mendengus kesal karena ego Sasuke yang sama besarnya juga, masih saja memaksa Sakura ikut dengannya, "Sudah dibilang tidak mau, masih saja memaksa!" dengus Sakura, masih berjalan dan makin menjauhi mobil Sasuke yang terus mengikutinya. Untungnya ini bukan jalan raya, jadi kemungkinan Sakura lari menyebrangi jalan itu mudah, maka Sakura memutuskan untuk memilih menghindari Sasuke dengan menyebrangi jalan raya.

"Cih!" gumam Sasuke kesal, melihat Sakura yang ternyata jenius juga memilih menghindarinya dengan menyebrangi jalan.

Sakura tersenyum senang saat ia berhasil menghindari Sasuke. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang sedang mengebut. Ia asyik menyebrangi jalan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sasuke menandakan bahwa Sasuke itu 'cemen'—itulah bahasa anak sekarang. Ia tertawa sendiri saat meliha Sasuke yang emosi melihat kejeniusan Sakura.

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang yang sedang menyetir mobil dengan mengebut itu pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura yang bingung harus berbuat apa, ia merasa kakinya seolah tidak bisa berjalan. Ya _Kami-sama_, tolong aku!

Sakura menutup matanya dan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Sakura tidak bisa berharap banyak pada Sasuke untuk menolongnya. Lihat saja sekarang si Uchiha bungsu itu malah diam di tempat padahal tadi dengan cerewetnya ia memaksa Sakura masuk dalam mobilnya walau usahanya gagal juga! Sasuke hanya ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apa Sakura cukup jenius seperti dirinya apa tidak untuk menghindari tabrakan itu?

BRUUK!

"Awww!" ringis Sakura, memegangi kakinya yang terluka. Ia terjatuh ke tanah, tapi hanya kakinya yang lecet. Jadi dia masih hidup? Ya, tentu saja!

"Ka-kau ba-baik saja, nona?" tanya orang yang menabraknya itu, turun menghampiri Sakura yang masih kesakitan dikakinya. Laki-laki berambut duren berwarna blonde itu menyentuh dengkul Sakura yang terluka walau tidak terlalu parah tapi luka ini bisa menyebabkan infeksi juga.

"Baik bagaimana? Pertanyaanmu itu bodoh sama seperti kelakuanmu!" bentak Sakura, "—aku kesakitan tahu!". Sudah melihat Sakura meringis kesakitan masih ditanya apa dirinya baik-baik saja, tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Sasuke yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi hanya menghela nafasnya lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke kenal dengan orang yang menabrak Sakura itu, tapi ia sedikit lupa siapa orang itu.

Tiba-tiba keluar lagi satu orang dari mobil yang menabrak Sakura tadi melihat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Kali ini perempuan, berambut panjang berwarna biru dengan mata indigo menatap Sakura penuh kekhawatiran. Sakura merasakan bahwa orang ini baik padanya. "_Gomen_, kami tidak sengaja menabrakmu!" katanya yang terdengar prihatin. Sakura tersenyum padanya, "aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Apa kau bilang? Tadi kau bilang padaku kalau kau kesakitan. Sekarang kau bilang padanya, kalau kau baik-baik saja!" seru laki-laki itu pada Sakura, seperti membentak padanya. Sakura memandangnya sinis. Oh ayolah, ia sudah bertemu dua lelaki yang sama menyebalkannya hari ini.

"Entah mengapa kalau kau yang bertanya seperti itu, kaki ku malah tambah sakit!" ejek Sakura.

Sementara didalam mobil Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang kesal karena Sakura itu juga sama bodohnya dengan yang menabraknya tadi. Bukannya lari sebelum mobil itu menabraknya malah diam di tempat, tapi dia tidak tahu saja kalau Sakura sudah mencoba berlari namun kakinya menjadi sulit digerakan apa karena saking paniknya Sakura.

"Hn, merepotkan!" gumam Sasuke. Dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat keadaan Sakura yang mengenaskan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke saat keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil membalikan badannya dan melihat kalau sekarang Sasuke sudah turun dari mobilnya. Sakura bertambah kesal lagi melihat Sasuke baru turun dari mobil. Sakura memang tidak berharap tidak ditolong Sasuke, tapi yang benar saja apa segitu egoisnya kah Uchiha sampai tidak mau menolongnya yang sulit bergerak saat ingin menjauh dari mobil yang hampir menabraknya?

"_Teme_!" teriak laki-laki berambut duren tadi. Sakura menatap kedua lelak itu, sepertinya mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…" gumam gadis disamping Sakura tersebut. Nah, Sakura berpendapat kalau mereka bertiga sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, acuh tak acuh. "Apa kabar kalian berdua?"lanjutnya.

"Kami tentu saja baik!" balas mereka berdua, senang kalau Sasuke tidak lupa pada mereka berdua.

"Oya, Sakura, kenalkan mereka berdua temanku saat SMA dulu!" kata Sasuke, menghampiri mereka semua, "—_Dobe_ dan Hinata nama mereka berdua!"

"_Dobe_?" tanya Sakura, bingung, "Nama yang aneh!"

"Hehehe… Namaku Naruto, kok, Sakura-_chan_!" timpal laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu, "ehm… lebih baik kita ke _café_ saja daripada disini, mengganggu jalan orang saja!"

"Eh, sepertinya tidak usah bersamaku! Aku mau ke kampus karena hari ini ada kuliah. Kalian bertiga saja sekalian untuk kalian ber_nostalgia_ bukan?" jawab Sakura, karena ia tidak mau mengganggu acara mereka bertiga itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mau ke kampus saat kakimu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari menghina Sakura juga yang menurutnya bodoh itu. "Lebih baik kau ikut kami saja sekalian kakimu yang luka ini biar diobati dulu!"

"Ehm… Sasuke-_kun_ benar, Sakura-_chan_. Lebih baik, kau ikut kami saja!" timpal Hinata juga. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan ala bridal style-nya menuju mobilnya itu. Ia mengambil kotak P3K di mobilnya itu. Ia mengambil kapas dan obat luka juga mengambil air untuk menghilangkan darah yang keluar dari kaki putih Sakura itu.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang amat serius menolong luka Sakura yang cukup besar walau tidak parah amat. Sasuke ternyata peduli juga terhadap dirinya. Sakura mengambil sebuah buku dalam tasnya dan mencoret kalimat dalam suatu daftar di buku yang terlihat seperti diary nya.

**4. -coret-TIDAK PEDULI TERHADAP DIRIKU-coret-**

Ia menutup buku diary berwarna merah muda itu dalam tasnya. "_Arigato_, Sasuke!" gumamnya yang lumayang terdengar samar-samar oleh Sasuke yang sibuk menutup luka Sakura itu. Ia tersenyum tipis hanya pada gadis merah jambu itu. "Hn,"

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku mau berjalan bersama Sasuke-_kun_ dulu ya! Kau bersama Sakura-_chan_ dulu saja!" bisik Hinata pada Naruto. Awalnya Naruto enggan melepaskan gadis yang ia cintai itu sejak SMP, tapi demi gadis itu ia rela melakukannya. Sakura yang kaget saat Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan bersama dirinya itu. Sakura tahu sepertinya Hinata itu menyukai bahkan mencintai Sasuke, namun Sakura harus berbagi karena Hinata adalah teman lama Sasuke, jadi ia tidak boleh egois pada Hinata, lagian Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya untuk sekarang ini.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Ia memandang Sakura dengan sedih, ia juga sudah tahu kalau Hinata menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman. Jujur yang selalu ada untuk Hinata itu hanyalah Naruto seorang, tapi Hinata bersikeras untuk berusaha merebut perhatian Sasuke tapi tidak dengan cara yang genit. Sudah berada di sisi Sasuke sudah cukup.

Lama-kelamaaan bayangan Sasuke dan Hinata menghilang. Sehabis dari café di sebuah mall, mereka berdua menghilang untuk berkencan bersama. Rasa sesak melimpah di dada Sakura, ia merasa kehilangan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya nyaman selama ini, apa aku cemburu? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia yakin ia tidak cemburu pada Sasuke dan Hinata itu.

Naruto memandang Sakura bingung, "Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, "Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar sambil menunggu si _Teme_ dan Hinata kembali?" usulnya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, setidaknya itu cukup untuk menghiburnya.

.

.

"Jadi benarkah kalau kau itu mencintai Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Mereka sudah berada di lantai 3 di Konoha's Mall. "Hmm… sepertinya akan terjadi cinta segitiga!" canda Sakura.

"Ya aku mencintai Hinata. Sayangnya, Hinata itu mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah membalas cinta Hinata. Aku ingat aku pernah berkelahi pada Sasuke karena Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan Hinata sampai Hinata sakit hati. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk merebut hati Hinata!" seru Naruto, membuat Sakura tersenyum bangga pada Naruto.

"Semangat ya!" seru Sakura, "Semangat!"

"Eh?" tanya Naruto, bingung menatap Sakura yang berseru tadi.

"Kau harus semangat untuk mendapatkan jantung hatimu itu! Aku yakin Hinata pasti membalas cintamu suatu saat nanti!" jawab Sakura.

"Oya, Sakura-_chan_, sebenarnya ini bukanlah cinta segitiga namanya!" bisik Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura bingung dan menatap Naruto heran dengan tatapan maksudmu?, "Ini cinta segiempat namanya. Aku mencintai Hinata, Hinata mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke mencintaimu dan kau mencintai Sasuke. Benarkan?" lanjut Naruto.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Sasuke dan dirinya saling mencintai. Itu tidak mungkin. Akhirnya ia tertawa, "hahaha… tentu saja tidak mungkin, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Naruto yakin, dengan sendirinya mereka berempat akan sadar siapa orang yang mereka cintai dan siapa yang mencintai diri mereka. Belum saatnya saja tapi waktu terus berputar seiring dengan cinta yang akan terungkap nantinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, lihat! Itu mereka berdua!" seru Naruto pada Sakura, melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang… berpelukan? Apa pelukan dan terlihat sedikit seperti sedang ciuman? Walaupun terlihat samar-samar, namun memang terlihat seperti itu adanya. Sakura memandang adegan mereka berdua dengan amat sangat pilu. Ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya itu. Ia tidak mau melihat adegan tersebut. Ia bingung mengapa Naruto biasa-biasa saja melihat adegan yang menyakitkan tersebut. Sakura lari menjauhi Naruto. Ia lari walau kakinya masih sakit. Ia tidak peduli, sesakit-sakitnya kakinya tapi entah sendirinya hatinya lebih sakit daripada kakinya ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hinata, kita sudah satu jam berjalan-jalan, sepertinya kita harus kembali. Sakura dan si dobe pasti sudah menunggu kita disana!" ucap Sasuke. Hinata sedih, baru satu jam ia bersama Sasuke tapi Sasuke sudah mengajaknya kembali, Sasuke sangat dingin padanya. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak mencintainya, tapi ia ingin Sasuke memandangnya sebagai orang yang penting juga di hati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mencintai seseorang walau itu bukan dirinya dan gadis itu juga yakin kalau wanita itu adalah—

—Haruno Sakura.

Hinata merasa sesak dihatinya entah mengapa. Ia menahan air matanya. Ia tahu Sasuke mencintai Sakura dari cara Sasuke berbicara yang selalu membangga-banggakan Sakura, dari cara Sasuke memandang Sakura terlihat seperti Sakura itu seolah-olah orang paling berharga juga di hati Sasuke selain keluarganya, dari Sasuke merawat Sakura seolah-olah Sakura adalah orang yang harus ia jaga dan ia rawat dan itu semua tanpa diminta oleh Sakura.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, heran melihat Hinata tertunduk lemah. Mata Hinata terpejam mengisyaratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya saja mataku kelilipan debu sepertinya!" lirih Hinata berbohong pada Sasuke. Sasuke terus memandangnya. "Sini biar kulihat!" ucap Sasuke. Hinata mendongakan kepalanya. Sasuke meniupkan nafasnya yang keluar dari mulutnya ke mata Hinata yang sedang kelilipan debu. Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia memeluk Sasuke dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke tersontak kaget.

Sasuke menatap lurus kedepannya dan terlihat Sakura juga Naruto ada disana. Ia melihat Sakura berlari menjauhi mereka. Sasuke ingin sekali mengejar Sakura tapi disana Naruto sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal sekaligus benci dan Hinata tetap memeluknya erat. Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Di saat aku mulai percaya kalau aku bisa membuka hatiku untuk lelaki. Kenapa cinta sungguh rumit ku pahami? Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain tapi hatiku sangat pilu dan rasa ini seolah aku cemburu pada mereka.

Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi padaku dan seharusnya Sasuke tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku sekarang ini. Aku yakin aku tidak akan menemukan orang yang baik untukku. Harusnya, aku tidak pernah lahir saja daripada harus disakiti! Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kakek maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian bertiga. Aku tahu kalian pasti kecewa karena aku adalah anak yang tidak berbakti. Tapi aku tidak mau masuk dalam sangkar cinta yang rumit. Karena aku sudah pernah merasakannya satu kali dan kami-sama tolonglah aku jangan sampai hal ini terjadi lagi…

**END OF SAKURA'S POV**

**NORMAL POV**

DRRT…DRRT…DRRT…

Sakura mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya itu. Ada sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Awalnya ia enggan mengangkat panggilan itu, ia takut kalau itu dari Sasuke tapi nomor itu sudah 5 kali memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu dan menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

_"Moshi-moshi, apa ini Haruno Sakura?"_ tanya orang yang meneleponnya itu. Sakura seperti kenal dengan suaranya ini, "Ya, benar ini aku, Sakura. Ini siapa ya?"

_"Kau lupa padaku? Hn, aku Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara."_ Jawab orang itu. _Gaara?_ Sakura tersenyum senang. Gaara adalah sahabatnya di Suna. Sakura pernah dua tahun sekolah di Suna. Ia memiliki banyak sahabat salah satunya Gaara itu. Setidaknya Sakura tahu kalau ada seseorang yang akan menopangnya dari belakang walau tidak untuk selamanya.

**TBC**

**Oh tidak, chapter ini kacau banget! Aku bener-bener ga tahu harus bilang apa tapi bener deh, aku ga nyangka kalo jadi gini ceritanya. Ya udahlah, maaf ya kalau jadi jelek gini soalnya aku sibuk melulu. Hahaha =D #plak**

**Hmm… Sekarang aku balas review-review dari para review sekalian yak…**

**Yulianti: **Hahaha…. Aku juga heran entah kenapa aku buat si Sasu itu OOC banget ya! Oke makasih udh review. Ini udah aku lanjutin. Hope U Like it! XD RnR lagi ya!

**Miyank: **Hahaha…. Makasih udh nyempetin review di fic ini dan udah suka sama fic ini juga. Hmm… ini udah lanjut kok XD. Hope you like it! XD RnR lagi ya!

**cherry kuchiki: **Hahaha… Sasu bener-bener OOC di situ. Aku juga ngebayangin kalau dia beneran blushing apalagi dihadapan Saku secara langsung. Oke ini aku udah lanjut, makasih udah review XD RnR lagi ya!

**lucifionne: **Hmm… kalau sementara sih enaknya mereka menyembunyikan perasaan mereka masing-masing dulu. Tapi yang jelas bakalan SasuSaku sih, _senpai_. Oya, horee _senpai_, ITNW udah dilanjutin! \(^_^)/ #hohoho #yeah Lanjut lagi ya… RnR lagi ya!

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: **Kamu ga jutek kok, buktinya kamu udah mau review. Hahaha… Makasih udah suka. XD Ini aku udah lanjut ya… Hope u like it! RnR lagi ya!

**Sung Rae Ki: **Wah, kamu mesem-mesem ya bacanya? Hahaha… Aku udah lanjut kok, RnR lagi ya!

**Kim SasuSaku: **Haha… udah lanjut kok. Oya, aku udah buat ada rasa jealous di hati Saku. Untuk Sasu, di chap yang akan datang ya! Ternyata kita sehati ya #toss ! RnR lagi ya!

**Jung Min Ri: **Oke oke oke makasih udah review. Ini udah update.. RnR lagi ya!

**Hana Mizuriki/a-chaaan: **Wah, kayaknya kamu salah ngasih nama ya! Gapapa udah review 3 kali. Aku seneng kok.. Ini udah lanjut. RnR lagi ya!

**Akhir kata R E V I E W please, guys! XD**

**Gomen kalo jelek :D**


	5. Drama Part II

"_A-ha, baiklah Gaara-kun, aku akan menjemputmu, tapi aku tak akan meneleponmu lagi sementara karena aku akan mematikan handphone ku. Namun, kalau aku sudah sampai bandara, aku akan kabari lewat telepon umum disana. Kau tunggu saja aku diruang tunggu." Sakura mencoba menjawab telepon Gaara dengan ekspresi seolah-olah dia tidak sedang ada masalah apa-apa. Suaranya memang tidak terdengar seperti orang sehabis menangis, namun suaranya sekarang agak terdengar serak._

"_Hmm, baiklah Sakura. Tapi, kau tak apakan?" Suara berat pemiliknya mengejutkan Sakura memang, apa jangan-jangan Gaara tahu kalau dia habis menangis?, "Kau terdengar seperti—sedang kena batuk ataupun flu."_

"_Ohahaha…tidak. Hei, jangan mentang-mentang kau calon dokter, dengan seenak jidatmu kau menganggapku sakit!" jawab Sakura, "Aku ini wanita kuat. Mana mungkin aku bisa terjangkit sakit dengan begitu mudahnya! Mana ada virus yang bisa mematahkan immune tubuhku!"_

"_Ada. Virus cinta," Sakura menelan air ludahnya, "Penyakit yang bisa dibilang sakit hati. Gejalanya karena patah hati. Belum ada obatnya, dan belum ada satupun dokter umum yang bisa menyembuhkannya, karena memang jurusan kedokteran tidak mempelajari jenis penyakit ini!" _

_Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Dia terlihat speechless._

"_Sakura?"_

"…"

"_Sakura, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"…"

"_Halo, kau masih disana? Aku tak mendengar suaramu!"_

"…"

"_Apa jaringannya terputus, ya?"—"Ah, tidak, kok, sinyalnya baik-baik saja!"_

"…"

"_Apa jangan-jangan aku salah bicara?—TUNGGU—Apakah Sakura, sahabat kecilku ini, sedang pat—"_

"—_Aku akan menjemputmu!"_

_CKLIK. _

_Kali ini Sakura kalah dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura patah hati karena seorang lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal. Dengan langkah gontai (memang karena kakinya yang sedang sakit), ia memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat, masuk ke dalam, dan mematikan hpnya sampai ia rasa bisa melupakan kejadian yang menurutnya sangat…_

_Memilukan hati bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Yah, kenyataannya waktu telah mempermainkannya kali ini. _

I think I love you

SasuSaku

Rated: T

Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang wanita single berusia 20 tahun yang mempunyai cita-cita sebagai penulis novel tiba-tiba mendapat wasiat dari kakeknya soal pernikahan. Siapakah lelaki yang dipilih sang kakek untuk Sakura? Apakah Sakura setuju dengan surat wasiat sang kakek yang sudah sakit-sakitan?

Sedikit terinspirasi dari K-Drama Full House, tapi fict ini 100% hasil karya aku XD

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, JELEK, EYD KACAU, ABAL-ABAL.

DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME!

Chapter 5: Drama Part II

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Ck, kemana, sih, perginya dia? Ini sudah sore dan menjelang malam. Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya pulang sendiri begitu saja, karena ada berbagai alasan mengapa aku tidak berani meninggalkannya sendiri.

_1). Semua orang pasti marah padaku karena telah menghilangkan anak orang begitu saja._

_2). Memang tidak baik meninggalkan wanita sendirian begitu saja. Padahalkan, aku yang mengajaknya ikut bersama ku dan kedua sahabatku._

_3). Aku merasa tidak enak soal yang tadi siang telah aku lakukan—ehm, sebenarnya itu hanya karena kesalahpahaman saja. _

_4). Masih banyak alasan yang tak perlu aku jelaskan bukan?_

Aku sudah berusaha meneleponnya berulang-ulang kali, tapi bukannya suara polosnya yang kudengar, melainkan suara operator yang berulang-ulang kali juga mengatakan pesan dengan sama bahwa nomor Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi dan silahkan tinggalkan pesan. Percuma kutinggalkan pesan juga, dia pasti tidak mau dengar. Aku sudah bolak-balik kembali ke apartemennya, tapi penjaga apartemennya bilang kalau wanita itu belum pulang. Ada sebagian dari hatiku ingin mengunjungi kerumah orangtuanya, siapa tahu wanita itu sedang ada disana, namun kalau memang kenyataanya dia ada disana, aku pasti disalahkan telah meninggalkan anak orang di tempat umum padahal aku yang mengajaknya untuk ikut. Itu masih lebih baik daripada kalau aku pergi kerumah orangtuanya, tapi Sakura tidak ada, sama saja membuat orangtuanya cemas, menghabiskan bensin, dan aku dianggap pembawa masalah keluarga Haruno. Oh tidak, tidak, tidak! Pokoknya aku harus menemukan Sakura sampai dapat!

Kemana sih wanita _pink_ itu? Kalau cemburu, tinggal bilang saja, tidak usah kabur begitu. Jadinya, aku kan kewalahan sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal di dalam mobilku. Hpku ku lemparkan begitu saja ke bangku tengah mobil. Ku pandangi kemana jatuhnya hpku dari kaca spion mobilku, jatuhnya tepat di kursi, namun bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang berwarna _merah muda_ seperti warna rambut Sakura.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

.

.

.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sakura pada banyak orang, kelimpungan mencari sosok manusia yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah terang dan bola mata berwarna hijau pucat. Sosok manusia yang sering dianggap saudara kembar dari dirinya ini sewaktu mereka masih satu sekolah di Suna.

_Ah, bodoh sekali aku! Aku baru ingat kalau bandara Konoha sudah tidak ada lagi telepon umumnya. Lagian kalaupun ada, aku juga tidak hafal nomor Konoha Gaara-kun. _

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap jendela keluar bandara. Ia lelah mencari seseorang di bandara yang penuh orang begini, mana kakinya masih sakit akibat kecelakaan kecil tadi pagi. Ia mendengus kesal, mengapa bandara Konoha selalu dipenuhi orang-orang? Ia jadi kerepotan sendiri mencari sosok yang ia maksud.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya suara seorang pria yang ia kenal. Suara baritone itu? Tunggu, tapi dimana sosoknya? Sakura menoleh ke kanan-kiri tapi tak menemukan objek yang ia maksud.

"Aku ada dibelakangmu, _bodoh_!" ucap lelaki itu, kesal. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Ia baru sadar bahwa dibelakang kursinya ada kursi lagi. Oh, Sakura, sudah berapa lama kau tidak bermain ke bandara ini? "Hahaha…aku tidak tahu kalau sahabat kecilku sendiri tidak bisa mengenali baik dimana letak suara berada. Apa perlu aku jelaskan?"

"Tidak—terima kasih." jawab Sakura, cepat. "Hai Gaara-_kun. _Apa kabar? Ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Sakura segera memeluk pria itu cepat. Gaara membalas pelukannya. Namun, mata Gaara terbelalak melihat kaki Sakura yang sedang diperban. "Ada apa dengan kaki kananmu itu?"

Sakura juga ikut memandang kakinya, "Oh ini…Hanya luka ringan karena kecelakaan kecil yang tak perlu diperbesar-besarkan." Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara, "—maksudku, apakah itu sudah diobati? Aku takut itu menyebabkan kakimu infeksi dan harus diamputasi. Aku selalu bawa obat merah di tasku. Mau aku obati?"

"Hei, kita baru bertemu. Kau tak mau mengucapkan apa-apa padaku? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" hardik Sakura dalam artian candaan pada sahabatnya yang _rada-rada _itu **(**_**Author dihajar Gaara beserta fansnya)**_

"Kakimu lebih penting dari segalanya. Mau aku obati?"

"Tak perlu. Sudah diobati, kok, tadi." Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya agar Gaara percaya. Gaara memutar bola matanya dan berkata "kau yakin?". Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau kesini dalam rangka apa?" tanya Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ini kepingin tahu sekali, sih!" ejek Gaara (Sakura mendengus kesal). Mereka memang begitu, meskipun bersahabat, namun kalau sudah ketemu, tiada hari tanpa saling mengejek. "Yang jelas ini akan menjadi _surprise _untukmu sendiri."

"Benarkah?" balas Sakura, tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana seandainya kalau aku tidak terkejut? Berani bayar berapa?"

"Akan aku cium kau!" Gaara berjalan meninggalkannya sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Gaara tadi.

Gaara membalikan badannya, terlihat ia habis terkekeh habis-habisan mengerjai Sakura tadi, "Kenapa tidak jalan, heh? Kau berencana menginap di bandara?"

.

.

_AKU BENCI UCHIHA SASUKE! DIA SEENAK RAMBUT PANTAT AYAMNYA MASUK KEDALAM KEHIDUPANKU. DIA AKAN MENJADIKANKU CALON UCHIHA. DIA YANG MEMBUATKU MALU DIDEPAN IBUNYA KARENA TELAH MENGEJEKNYA SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG. DIA YANG MEMBUATKU HARUS KE TAMAN KOTA PADAHAL LEBIH BAIK JIKA AKU MELANJUTKAN TULISANKU SAJA. DIA YANG MEMBUATKU MUNTAH-MUNTAH AKIBAT NAIK ROLLERCOASTER. DIA YANG MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU. DIA YANG MEMBUATKU INGIN MENGUTUKNYA. DIA YANG MEMBUAT SEMUANYA ITU! TIDAK BISAKAH DIA PERGI BEGITU SAJA DARI PIKIRANKU?! KENAPA DIA ITU SANGAT MENGESALKAN, SIH?!_

_"Kita jalan-jalan! Bukankah tujuan kita ini untuk mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Sasuke, lalu memasangkan kacamata hitamnya. Sakura memandangnya sinis, "Mau tidak?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sekarang agak ketus._

_"Iya," jawab Sakura, malas. "—tapi ada syaratnya!"_

_"Syarat, heh?" tanya Sasuke, bingung. Apa perlu dengan syarat-syarat, sih? Rasanya agak aneh saja, diajak jalan-jalan dengan orang se-perfect Sasuke malah perlu syarat harusnya Sasuke lah yang memberi syarat bukannya dia. Tapi Sasuke ikuti sajalah, toh percuma saja dia tolak alhasil pertemuan kali ini gagal dan itu akan merepotkannya sama sekali._

_"Iya. Pertama, jangan pakai kacamata hitammu itu! Tunjukan ke semua orang kalau yang berjalan bersama ku itu bukan kriminal yang sedang menyamar tapi seorang anak pebisnis keren, Uchiha Sasuke." kata Sakuram tersenyum . Sasuke mendesah kecil._

_"Hn," jawab Sasuke, melepas kacamata hitamnya._

_"Kedua, kita harus jalan-jalan di sini saja. Tidak ada ke mall-mall, ke tempat yang mewah dan harus aku yang menentukan tempatnya. Kau tenang saja, selama jalan-jalan aku tidak akan memintamu membeli barang-barang yang mewah walau aku tahu kau pasti bisa membelikannya untuk ku tapi aku yakin juga sejujurnya mana mau kau membelikannya padaku." lanjut Sakura._

_"Hn," jawab Sasuke, datar. Dia malas berdebat dengan Sakura jadi asal jawab saja._

_"Ketiga, kita jalan menggunakan kaki kita. Tidak menggunakan kendaraanmu. Kan ada untungnya, hemat uang membeli bensin, badan kita juga sehat. Lagian sore-sore ini cuacanya baik kok, angin sepoi-sepoi sangat baik dan mendukung!"_

_"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi. Dia memutar bola matanya bosan dengan semua syarat-syarat dari Sakura._

_"Keempat, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk tidak membatalkan perjodohan ini kalau kau juga benar-benar tidak mencintaiku. Karena diluar sana masih banyak orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Kalau selama 3 bulan ini kau tersiksa dengan kehadiranku—kurasa kita harus memutuskan hubungan ini."_

_AKU INGAT SAAT DIA MENCIUMKU SEHABIS PULANG DARI TAMAN KOTA. YANG BENAR SAJA, AKU KAN MASIH PUSING DALAM PERJALANAN DAN SUDAH MENGANTUK, DIA, UCHIHA SASUKE, DENGAN TIDAK SOPANNYA MENCIUMKU. LEBIH SOPAN KALAU DIA MENCIUMKU DI KENING, TAPI DIA MENCIUM BIBIRKU! DAN DENGAN CARA TAK TERJELASKAN, AKU RASA MEMANG ITU DI SENGAJA! OH UCHIHA MEMANG LICIK, LEBIH LICIK DARI ULAR YANG MEMBUAT MANUSIA PERTAMA JATUH KEDALAM DOSA!_

_"Sakura… bangun! Sudah sampai!" panggil Sasuke, sambil mengoncangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura bangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Masih sedikit mengantuk rupanya, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya agar Sakura bisa keluar. Saat Sakura hendak masuk kedalam apartementnya, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir Sakura yang manis. Tidak lama karena melihat kondisi Sakura yang sudah terlalu mengantuk. Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pulang kembali menuju rumahnya._

_1 detik berlalu…_

_2 detik berlalu…_

_3 detik berlalu…_

_4 detik berlalu…_

_5 detik berlalu…_

_"UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak Sakura dijalanan dan membuat sukses semua orang di jalan tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan berbagai macam yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu, sekarang dia baru sadar, heh? Kemana saja daritadi dia ini?, "—TERKUTUKLAH DIRIMU YANG SUDAH MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"_

_DIA DENGAN EGONYA YANG MELEBIHI BATAS MEMBUATKU MEMBENCINYA. BANYAK SEKALI TINGKAHNYA YANG MEMBUATKU FANSNYA BILANG, KALAU PEWARIS MUDA PERUSAHAAN UCHIHA CORPORATION INI ADALAH PANGERAN ES YANG JARANG BERBICARA DAN ITU MEMBUATNYA SANGAT _COOL. _TAPI, BAGIKU DIA ADALAH MALAIKAT PENCABUT NYAWA YANG SANGAT KU BENCI. BENCI! BENCI! BENCI!  
_

_CIRI-CIRI MANUSIA ES SEPERTI SASUKE (BAGIKU):_

_**1.-coret-BERBICARA KASAR-coret-**_

_Sakura mendengus kesal dan terpaksa meng-iya-kan saja permintaan dari tuan Sasuke itu. Sasuke dan Sakura mengaktifkan fitur__video call__mereka. Fitur itu khusus untuk ponsel bermerek__Android__jadi mereka bisa terhubung melalui__video call__yang sama cara kerjanya seperti__skype__._

_"Jadi, ada apa kau meneleponku, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura, sinis._

_"Aku hanya mau meminta maaf padamu sudah menciummu diam-diam. Oya, kau sudah menerima bunga yang tadi pagi aku kirim, belum?"__tanya Sasuke._

_**2.-coret-MEMBOSANKAN-coret-**_

_Semua orang yang ada disana memandang mereka berdua terkagum-kagum, "Lihat! Itukan Uchiha Sasuke, anak pebisnis yang terkenal itu. Dia sudah punya kekasih? Cantik sekali perempuannya, ya!"_

_"Itukan Uchiha Sasuke—dia bersama seorang gadis pink yang sangat cantik ya!"_

_"Pasangan yang serasi ya! Coba aku jadi perempuan merah muda itu!"_

_Pasangan SasuSaku itu hanya tersenyum diam sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang melamun dengan mengajaknya bermain bermacam-macam wahana permainan di taman kota itu. Pertama, mereka bermain pancing-pancingan ikan mainan. Sasuke dari belakang memegang tangan Sakura—membantunya menangkap ikan-ikan mainan itu dengan sebuah pancingan magnet kecil. Mereka mendapatkan ikan terbanyak hingga menjadi pemenang. Sasuke mencium kening Sakura saat selesai bermain membuat semua orang memandang mereka penuh keromantisan. Sakura tahu ini hanya akting semata jadi dia hanya tersenyum palsu._

_"Ini hadiahnya, tuan! Terima kasih sudah mau mencoba permainan kami!" kata pengawas stand itu pada Sasuke seraya memberikan sebuah boneka 'teddy bear' kecil berwarna pink. Sasuke tersenyum dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura bingung, "itu untukmu saja. Kau kan yang membuatku jadi menang jadi itu tanda terima kasihku untukmu!"_

_"Sudah ambil saja. Mana mungkin aku menyimpan boneka ini! Ambil lah~" seru Sasuke, dengan menyerahkan boneka itu pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan baik._

_**3. **__**-coret-**_TIDAK ASYIK DIAJAK BERCANDA_**-coret-**_

_"Jangan asal bicara dulu, aku sama sekali tidak berminat menjadi istrimu!" tegas Sakura._

_"Aku juga tidak pernah mencintaimu!"__balas Sasuke, kesal._

_"Aku juga tidak pernah menyukai dan mencintai dan menyayangimu!" balas Sakura, tambah kesal._

_"Oh yah? Baik, tapi aku memang tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya tertarik padamu dan itu membuatku nyaman berada disampingmu!"__dengus Sasuke._

_"Oh yah?" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum licik padanya, "apa bedanya coba? Intinya kau ingin berada disampingku lebih dekat. Kalau kau mencintaiku, tentu kau selalu ada disampingku untuk menjagaku, tapi kalau kau tertarik padaku, kau juga akan mendekatiku untuk tahu lebih dalam soal diriku. Jadi, sebenarnya kau itu ingin selalu bersamaku bukan?"_

_Sasuke__blushing__. Ia tersenyum kecil tapi Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum kecut karena Sakura tahu tujuan dan maksud Sasuke memberikan bunga ini pada Sakura dan menelepon Sakura malam-malam begini._

_"Hah, kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat makin manis!" puji Sakura, entah kenapa dia jadi senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum entah ikhlas atau tidak. Ini hal baru bukan, Sasuke tersenyum pada seorang wanita juga menjadi sedikit cerewet?_

_Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke__blushing__lagi. Sakura memang pandai membuatnya menjadi seperti ini bisa saja harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha turun karena ia telah digoda oleh Sakura, "—dan kau terlihat tampan!" sahut Sakura, sengaja ingin melihat wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat—Sakura gantian mengusilinya untuk balas dendam. Balas dendam itu indah, heh? Tapi dalam hati Sakura, Sasuke memang tampan kalau dilihat-lihat seperti itu._

_Sasuke__blushing__lagi karena dibilang tampan oleh Sakura. Ia tidak peduli lagi dirinya adalah seorang Uchiha sekalipun,__"Cukup kau sudah menggodaku selama 3 kali!"__seru Sasuke, kesal juga lama-lama._

_"Siapa juga yang menggodamu? Aku hanya balas dendam padamu, sekarang lihatlah seorang Uchiha bungsu sudah 3 kali__blushing__! Hahaha…" tawa Sakura, lepas. Sasukepun kecewa tapi melihat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu membuatnya juga ikut-ikutan tertawa._

_"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura, mengembalikan kondisi normalnya seperti sedia kala._

_"Hn?"__balas Sasuke, juga menghentikan tawaannya._

_"Sudah dulu, ya! Aku mau tidur!" jawab Sakura, "Selamat malam!"_

_**4.**__**-coret-**_TIDAK PEDULI PADAKU_**-coret-**_

_Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan ala bridal style-nya menuju mobilnya itu. Ia mengambil kotak P3K di mobilnya itu. Ia mengambil kapas dan obat luka juga mengambil air untuk menghilangkan darah yang keluar dari kaki putih Sakura itu._

_Sakura melihat Sasuke yang amat serius menolong luka Sakura yang cukup besar walau tidak parah amat. Sasuke ternyata peduli juga terhadap dirinya. Sakura mengambil sebuah buku dalam tasnya dan mencoret kalimat dalam suatu daftar di buku yang terlihat seperti diary nya. Ia menutup buku diary berwarna merah muda itu dalam tasnya. "__Arigato_,_ Sasuke!" gumamnya yang lumayang terdengar samar-samar oleh Sasuke yang sibuk menutup luka Sakura itu. Ia tersenyum tipis hanya pada gadis merah jambu itu. "Hn,"_

"Hanya keempat ciri saja yang ia coret?" gumam Sasuke, "—dari semua daftar ini?". Kalau dihitung-hitung, memang ada sekitar belasan ciri-ciri Sasuke dan semuanya memang mengesalkan, tapi yang dicoret kenapa hanya empat nomor. Apa mungkin karena mereka memang belum saling mengenal karakteristik mereka masing-masing? Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Menunggu sampai keajaiban menjemputnya.

Dan keajaiban yang ia maksud datang…

DRRT…DRRT…DRRT…

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya itu dan memandang layarnya tidak percaya bahwa…

_UCHIHA SAKURA IS CALLING…_

"_SASUKE JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG!"_ Suara teriakan khas wanita _strawberry_ dari seberang sanaitu terdengar nyaring ditelinga Sasuke. Biasanya kalau ada seseorang, khususnya Itachi, kakak kesayangannya, yang berteriak kencang ditelinganya seperti tadi, Sasuke tidak segan-segan ingin menonjok muka sang pelaku. Namun, kali ini yang ia rasakan adalah…ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri. Apa ini nyata?

"_Akan aku kirimkan alamat tempatku berada. Kau cepat kesini, karena aku ingin pulang!"_

.

.

2 JAM SEBELUMNYA…

"Gaara-_kun_ yakin ini apartemenmu?" tanya Sakura, memandang apartemen Gaara yang sangat kotor. "Kenapa kotor sekali? Apa kau tidak meminta dibersihkan dulu?" Sakura membantu membawa koper Gaara yang kecil, sementara Gaara mengangkut kopernya yang besar.

"Iya ini apartemenku. Sayangnya, aku tidak meminta dibersihkan karena hanya akan menambah biaya casnya. Aku tidak mau boros uang."

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak menginap dirumah orangtuaku saja, sih? Kau kan hanya berlibur! Kenapa sampai memesan apartemen segala? Justru itu yang membuatmu boros uang!" kata Sakura, melemparkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa _rongsokan_ di apartemen itu.

"Tak apa. Nantinya, kau juga tahu sendiri. Sekarang bantu aku merapikan apartemenku ini!" Gaara menatap Sakura yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, "—nanti aku beri es krim!" Gaara memutar bola matanya. Sakura dengan sigap langsung membantu sahabatnya ini membersihkan apartemen.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah jam membersihkan beberapa ruangan di apartemen Gaara, seperti ruang tamu, kamar, dan dapur, kedua sahabat itu beristirahat sejenak dan memakan es krim yang memang sudah disiapkan Gaara sebelumnya sebagai imbalan atas kerja Sakura. Agak aneh, memang, tapi Sakura kan pecinta es krim.

"Besok lagi, kau datang kemari. Bantu aku membersihkan kamar mandi. Aku juga sudah memesan beberapa perabotan dari toko _furniture_, sekalian bantu aku saja menaruh beberapa perabotan di tempat yang tepat!" perintah Gaara, kalem. Sakura terbatuk mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara, seolah tak ada masalah.

"HAH? YANG BENAR SAJA! KAU BELUM BERTERIMAKASIH PADAKU, SUDAH MEMINTA BANTUANKU LAGI BESOK?!"

"Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa kuandalkan?" jawab Gaara, enteng, "Di Konoha, hanya kau dan keluargamu saja yang aku kenal, kecuali kalau kau sudah punya suami, kenalkan padaku!"

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah! Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu!" ejek Sakura, menang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sahabatku ini mau menikah. Jadi, katakan padaku siapa wanita yang beruntung yang akan kau nikahi itu?" balas Gaara, tersenyum licik, "bukannya kau pecinta wanita? Karena setahuku, kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan pria tulen manapun, kecuali aku, ayahmu, dan kakekmu."

Sakura mendengus kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya. Gaara menatapnya aneh, "Mau kemana?"

"AKU MAU PULANG!" teriak Sakura. "Antarkan aku pulang! S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" rengeknya makin menjadi karena sudah kesal pada sahabatnya ini.

"Bukannya aku mau memancing emosimu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sedang PMS atau tidak, tapi," Gaara menghela nafasnya, "kau pulang sendiri saja. Percuma kalau aku mengantarmu, nanti aku tidak tahu arah jalan pulang kesini lagi. Lagian, mobilku ada di Suna. Masa kau mau pulang bersamaku dengan…_jalan kaki_?"

Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tidak peduli tetangga-tetangga Gaara dengar apa tidak. "KAU KAN BISA NAIK TAKSI PULANGNYA! TINGGAL BERITAHU SUPIRNYA ALAMAT APARTEMENMU INI!"

"Aku dengar dari berita, katanya sering terjadi penculikan penumpang turis yang naik taksi, karena para turis itu buta arah. Aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Jadi…"

"…"

"Jadi, kalau kau mau pulang, silahkan pulang sendiri. Pintu terbuka lebar untukmu. Selamat malam, aku mau tidur. Terima kasih telah menjadi tamu pertamaku." Gaara meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang terdiam kesal disana. Gaara masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya sambil berpura-pura tidur. Melihat tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu, Sakura keluar dari apartemen Gaara, membanting pintu, sambil berteriak, "KU KUTUK KAU, SABAKU NO GAARA!"

Mungkin saat ini, Gaara menyunggingkan senyumannya yang paling manis, namun mematikan.

Sakura keluar dari gedung itu sambil terus mengutuk-ngutuk Gaara. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 8 malam, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu menyalakan ponsel kesayangannya itu. Saat hpnya sudah menyala, dia melihat ada 25 _missed call _dari Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. Ia membuka tasnya lagi, hendak mengambil sesuatu, namun dirasakannya benda itu tak ada didalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu! Jangan-jangan benda itu tertinggal di mobil Sasuke. Dengan perasaan campur-aduk, dia langsung mengambil hpnya lagi, dan menekan nomor Sasuke. Ia menunggu sampai Sasuke mengangkatnya. Ia pikir mungkin Sasuke sudah tidur akibat kecapaian _berkencan _dengan Hinata. Kalaupun, iya, Sakura rasa ia akan memintanya besok saja.

Namun ternyata tidak.

Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"SASUKE JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG!" teriak Sakura. Padahal Sasuke sama sekali belum menjawab apa-apa. "Akan aku kirimkan alamat tempatku berada. Kau cepat kesini, karena aku ingin pulang!"

Jawaban Sasuke? "Hn,"

Seperti biasa, namun terdengar seperti gumaman yang menunjukkan betapa senangnya Sasuke.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke, memecah keheningan yang ada, "menghilang begitu saja? Aku mencarimu susah payah, tahu! Aku sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali, tapi yang mengangkat operator terus. Kau mematikan ponselmu, ya?"

Sasuke bawel. Sasuke PMS. Sasuke tidak bisa diam. Dia kenapa, sih? Pikir Sakura.

Yang ditanya malah diam. Sasuke pun kesal dan berteriak, "SAKURA!"

CKRITT…

"Bodoh! Kau hampir saja membunuh kita, tahu! Kau hampir menabrak pohon. Lagian, kenapa kau berteriak, sih? Telingaku mau pecah rasanya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi, "Tidak apa."

"Kudengar, kampusmu mengadakan pertukaran pelajar dari berbagai negara ya?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya, khusus untuk para mahasiswa yang sudah mencapai semester akhir, tapi memang lebih banyak pada mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran, sih." jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu!

"Hn, aku punya kenalan dari Suna. Dia juga masuk jurusan kedokteran disana dan ia akan kesini untuk ikut pertukaran pelajar, namun dia datang sendiri—padahal harusnya dia ikut rombongan. Ckckck…"

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya, padahal ia tidak mendengarkan Sasuke bicara apa. Ia tetap mencari benda yang harusnya memang ia temukan di mobil Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya kewalahan mencari sesuatupun buka mulut, "Kau mencari ini?" Sasuke memegang benda yang ia maksud tadi. Benda itu buku _diary_-nya, berwarna merah muda. Benda kesayangannya. Sakura langsung mengambilnya paksa.

"Sebagai warga yang baik, kau harus bilang apa padaku?" goda Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" jawab Sakura, asal-asalan. "Kau pasti sudah membaca sebagian isinya, bukan?"

" Ralat. Aku sudah baca semuanya, termasuk sindiranmu itu terhadapku," balas Sasuke, kesal.

Keduanya saling memutar bola mata mereka.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tadi siang? Tak ada kabar, dan tak bisa kutelepon. Kau itu kemana,_sih_?" tanya Sasuke, mengganti topik pembiacaraan alias kembali ke awal pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau ini kepingi—HEI, KENAPA KAU CORET NOMOR 5 PADA DAFTAR CIRI-CIRI TENTANGMU INI?!" teriak Sakura, marah ketika ia melihat coretan Sasuke pada hasil _pemikiran_ buatannya tentang seorang UCHIHA SASUKE, calon suaminya itu.

"Kupikir aku telah melakukan apa yang nomor 5 tulis disitu. Kurasa memang itu jawabannya kenapa daritadi aku menelepon hingga berkali-kali, aku bolak-balik ke apartemenmu, aku menjadi cerewet, dan semacamnya…"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia langsung mencium pipi Sasuke dalam hitungan beberapa detik, "Kenapa cuma di pipi, _sih_? Aku mau lebih!" gerutu Sasuke, dibalas dengan tonjokkan kecil dari Sakura di lengan Sasuke.

Alasan yang membuat Sasuke menjadi bawel, bukan karena dia PMS, tapi karena…

_**5.**__**-coret-**_Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengkhawatirkanku-coret-

Tentu saja dibalik itu semua, itu adalah bentuk rasa khawatirnya Sasuke pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja:)

_**TBC…**_

**Kerasa gak **_**romance**_** nya? Aku ragu x_x hahaha…**

**Jiahaha, akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter! Sorry semua readers yang udah nunggu chapter ini keluar. Ini membuat kalian menunggu satu tahun sampai aku mengupdatenya! Gomen-ne ^^**

**Chapter ini ku buat agak panjang, khusus dan kupersembahkan untuk para readers ITILY yang udah lama banget kepengen chapter selanjutnya:) **

**Yowes, well apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka semua? TUNGGU SAMPAI CHAP SELANJUTNYA KU UPDATE, dan doakan agar aku tidak lama mengupdatenya;)**

**Btw, aku ultah nih tanggal 20 Mei, adakah para author disini yang berbaik hati mau membuatkanku fic SasuSaku ataupun DraMione deh? XD Hahaha, itu udah jadi kado terbaik buat aku:) Sekali lagi, makasih udah menyempatkan diri di fic ini dan mereviewnya;)**

**Jangan lupa ya RnR. Maaf kalau jelek:')**

**See you in the next chapter:p**


End file.
